Ayatori: Cat's Cradle: with New Summary
by ShinigamiMania91
Summary: She was hurt by those creatures-the beast in human form- and she was saved by more of their kind.But they were different.So now shes at Cross Academy and falling into her love triangle while having her life on the line.ZeroOCKain 1st VK story
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Knight Disclaimer:  
I do not own VK, but I do however..  
own my characters, in which I have placed...  
in CROSS ACADEMY for your reading pleasures...**

_AYATORI_  
(Cat's Cradle)

Chapter 01  
_Za Rosuto Neko  
_(The Lost Cat)

One would see a cat walking on the side of the road, and not think twice about it. They don't think if it's a stray, or if it is lost. They don't think if maybe someone is worried because this creature has escape. No body ever thinks twice when they see a cat. But when a child is lost, or has strayed away from home, people worry and question it. Then there are those that appear as the teenager, and they have returned to the lost cat. They walk through the market, and no body thinks twice of them. They think they are there to shop, or to look at things. They do not think that they might have just woken up in a place that they don't know about, and have no way to find their home, because it was distroyed by the demons that call themselves vampires.

**When a cat is lost- nobody cares. And when a teenager is lost- nobody cares either.**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon when I had first discovered I was not in my house. In fact- I was nowhere near my home. I was on a park bench and nothing was with me except the clothes on my back, and the blade in my back pocket. The only memories I could recover that had happened last was the intense feelings of heat- flames. As if the place around me was burning, and dark smoke fixed the air to be so dark, I could not open my eyes. I felt around, finding a window that was closed, and sealed. I grabbed the object nearest to me, a chair, and threw it through the window. The smoke began to clear, and I could open my eyes the slightest to gaze outside where in the tree hung my mother and my father, both dead as Vampires, those vile creatures, sucked at their blood.

I felt myself yell as I reached to my back pocket and pulled out a small round ball with a plug on it. It had posions to kill a vampire, but to a human, it was pointless to use. I pulled the plug and threw it out, those demonic creatures retreating as I jumped out of the second floor window and down to my parents where they hung lifeless. _Shit..._ I cursed to myself as I quickly cut them down. _Please be alive..._ I said checking for a pulse, anything.

I could feel the bombs posions drifting through the wind and those demons returning. I reached to my other back pocket and pulled out my blade- Kenakachi- my _blood red blade_. I spoke his name and he grew, defending me form those vile creatures attacks as I could not fight back. I was no vampire hunter, although my parents were- I was merely one who tampered with the arts, but never took them seriously. How I had come to wish I truly learned...

"Are you okay?" I was brought back from my memories as I leaned against a building, my hand falling to my side as it seared with pain. I looked up to see a girl- no- one of those vile creatures. I looked behind her to see two more. One was once a human- I can tell that much.

"Demons..." I told them of thier nature- of what they were. "You shall die!" I said pulling out Kenakachi.

"Woah woah woah- please do not pull that out here! People around these parts are peacefull with vampires unless they are a level E." The girl said paniced at my blade. She should be scared, especially after what her kind has done to my family. "I'm Kurosu Yuuki..."

There was no need to reply to a creature of her specimen. I just glared at her, wishing for her and the two guys with her to leave me be. "You're wound is deep- you'll be attracking a lot of vampires with that unless it is treated properly." The man to her right said, his dark brown hair, and red eyes telling me he craved what blood I had in me.

"Tsk- I bet you just want it for yourself." I said, not going to tolerate them. I pushed off the wall and turned to leave the market place.

"Please- we want to help you." Yuuki said trying to stop me.

Sometimes, there is someone who wants to help a stray cat, to find it a good home. Were these three demonic and vile creatures that person to really save me? Or were they the dog that chased the car until it caught it, and killed it? Who can I really trust in a place like this- well no one... But they are the first to offer. "I will never accept help from your kind." I shot at her, hoping to get her to leave me alone. It hurt once more, and it hit me what it was- "Shit..." I said as I could feel those vile creatures posion in my system.

My eyes opened as I layed on a bed, and I felt one of the creatures from before in the room which I layed in. I closed my eyes and sighed, I had been defeated. They had to have been waiting for me to awake so that they can kill me slowly, and let me hear the sound of my own blood being taken from me. I shuddered, picturing it all, and it really creeped me out. I felt dirty- I know they touched me, and I could still feel their vile aura on me. "You're awake..." He spoke coolly. I turned my head, and looked to the white haired boy. "I will go and get the chairman..." He then stood up form the chair he was in and put the book down he was reading.

Sometimes- if the cat does not trust the one who wishes to help him. They will take the cat anyways, and help him. Should I have trusted those creatures of darkness and despair? Should I have let them save me before I fell defenceless to them? What is happening to me? It's like my senses are failing. The door opened, and the boy returned with a man with long hair, but there was no dark aura from him. Was he not a vampire, or was my senses really dying.

"Hi, my name is Kurosu Kaien. I'm the chairman at Cross Academy... I'm here to help you, but I need to know your name..."

He says I can trust him... And I believe him... "Ririkku... Aikouka Ririkku..." I could hear myself. I sounded so weak, I am weak...

"Rikku-san, can you tell me how you can wounded so badly?" He asked me and I could remember.

"Vampires..." I told him. "Kamoku Saito... and Kamoku Kaito..." I said remembering their faces and names. "My parents were hung and drank of their blood... my house was burnt to the ground, and I thought I could take them on... those vile creatures who ruin the lives of humans... and for vampire hunters... We are there to protect... but they were weak..."

"Kamoku..." The man before me said as I gazed to the window. "Kuran-san should know about them... unless they were a level E..."

"Nobles..." I said remembering them. "But they had attacked numerous people in my homeland... and they were the top of the lists... their whole clan is..." I sound so weak... because I am weak... I need to grow strong... stronger than I am right now, so that I can return home and kill those vile creatures.

"Until you are healed, I'm going to ask you to stay in this room. Kiryuu-kun there will gladly help with anything you need. He's from the vampire hunter family Kiryuu, so you two might have some things in common if you talk!" The man said with a cheerfull smile. How one could be so cheerfull when there were vampires around I did not know. He quickly left and I turned to the vampire boy- Kiryuu- and looked at him for a moment. "I hate you..." I said before rolling over so my back was to him. I hate all of your kind, and level E's are the worst....

* * *

**This is my first ever Vampire Knight story! I just finished reading the 41 chapters that are out and I haven't seen the anime at all, so if I mess up on an eye or hair color, I'm sorry! Black and white does not give me colors! lol. For the first part of the manga I picture Kaname with black hair... but I guess he just has dark brown... T.T So... reviews are loved because I want feedback of if this is a good story and should be continued or not... I know it's like ten past midnight... so... yeah... Have a nice night?  
-ShinigamiMania91**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Knight Disclaimer:  
I do not own VK, but I do however..  
own my characters, in which I have placed...  
in CROSS ACADEMY for your reading pleasures...**

**_AYATORI  
_(Cat's Cradle)**

**Chapter** **02**  
**_Rokkan no Neko  
_(A Cats' six senses)**

Aikouka Ririkku is my name, and at one point, I was a stray cat, lost in the world, and confused about who I was. I was once the daughter of two astounding vampire hunters, and I didn't want to have any part in it. That soon became my downfall. Three weeks ago, my parents were hung as their blood was drained from their veins, and I survived by fighting back, but not without receiving any wounds myself. A poison was inserted into my blood flow, and although most of it has been removed, I still contain some of the vile poison inside my system. How I escaped I still have no idea about. Just like how I have no idea how I found myself hundreds of miles away from where I once lived. My life had taken a turn that I did not see coming.

Kurosu Yuuki- a pure-blood from the Kuran family. She is one that I can trust. Kiryuu Zero- a vampire hunter who once had a twin, but was turned into a vampire and he despises vampires as much as I do, although he is one. I have learned to get along with him the most. Kuran Kaname- Yuuki's older brother and lover. He really creeps me out, and I still don't like him. I can't stand to have him in the same room as me either, and Zero hates him too. I trust Zero- but only if it comes to a vampire attacking and I am left defenseless. I can tell he would kill that creature even if my life wasn't on the line. I still trust him with that much.

"Why do you always have on such a scary face, Rikku-san?" I brought myself out of my gaze and turned to see Yuuki enter the room with Zero.

"It is because it is the only face that I know..." I said with a smirk. I had stayed deep in thought so many times when others are around, it's as if I trust them more than I tell myself I should. Vampires... are they all not so evil?

"Ooh?! Then what was the face you just showed right now, Rikku-san!? Was that a smile that tried to come out?!" Yuuki said appearing in front of me. I felt my eyes go wide before quickly narrowing at her. I stood from my bed and walked over to the window. "Rikku-san... why do you act so cold? Do you still not trust us?"

"It's hard to trust someone of the same demonic creature as those that ruined my life..." I told her honestly. "And honestly... If I was given the chance, you would be dead too..."

She backed away behind Zero, frightened by me once more. "It's okay Yuuki." I heard him say as he rubbed the top of her head. I glanced outside to see that creature and Kaien-san coming up the steps to the building.

"Kaien-san is returning with _him_." I said turning back to them. "I'm going to go get food..." I said leaving the room.

"Eh?!" Yuuki's small voice came as I left the room, closing the door behind me quickly.

I heard the door open up and footsteps hurry up behind me. I turned to see Zero, "You're not suppose to be walking around by yourself yet." He told me. I kind of figured that out when he opened the door and followed me. What a nuisance. I let out a sigh, but I suppose he heard it anyways. "I know it's annoying but it's for your own safety."

"I don't need any protection." I told him, and it is true. "I have Kenakachi, and that's all I need to protect me."

"And you don't think that there might be vampires here that are more powerful that you and your blade?" He said making me stop in my step. I turned to face him, my eyes narrowed, "You are well aware of it, that there are vampires out there that are way stronger than you. And some surround this campus, even when there is no school in session..."

"Disgusting..." I said turning away from him and continued to walk. "Why are there so many still around this area?"

"Because school is going to start soon, so they're in town to get prepared..." Zero explained as we started to walk down the stairs. Kaien-san appeared, coming up the stairs with _him_.

"Ah- Rikku-san! How are you feeling?" Kaien-san asked me as we all stopped on the staircase

"I am feeling fine." I replied coolly, "I was just heading down to get some food."

"That's good that you're eating." Kaien-san said ruffling my hair up like I was a little kid. "And it looks like kiryuu-kun is taking care of you too..."

"Yuuki is still in the room waiting for you both." I said informing them, knowing that that creature with Kaien-san would like to see her. "I wouldn't keep her waiting." And after that I continued my descend down the stairs to find the cafeteria. His demonic eyes, I could feel watch me before I came out of his view. Once I was on the next floor down away from Kaien-san and that _thing_, I let out a visible shudder.

"Are you all right?"

Damn- I forgot he was here too... I turned to him, "I just detest pureblood's more than anything..." I told him before turning once more to continue my search. I soon found a vending machine in the hallway with some snacks in it. I reached into my pocket, not even thinking that I had any money from when I first left my home. "Shit... I don't have any money..." I cursed to myself as I dug through my pockets.

"Here..." I looked up as a hand reached over my shoulder and put some money into the machine. "What do you want to get?" I looked up to the silver haired Zero as he gazed in the reflection vending machine.

"Oh- um..." I looked back at the vending machine, "I'll just get some chi-zu sohen." I said hitting the buttons and watching the cheesed potato chips fall. I bent down and got the chips before turning towards Zero, "Thank you..." I said politely. He nodded without a word of response before turning.

"Let's return to your room..." He said before walking away.

"Err..." I let a small hint of annoyance show, and he obviously heard it.

"Or would you rather stay out here for the night... where those creatures can get you so freely as they want...?" I sighed, giving in and followed.

I grabbed onto the railing as I stood on the staircase. I could hear the bag fall to the floor and I barely saw Zero turn and look towards me, but there was three Zero's as I let go of the railing and felt myself begin to fall backwards, and my vision was soon gone.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the small grammer mistakes! I discovered spell check today! YAY! Well, it's almost midnight, and I'm still home alone, so I think I'm going to go and play some animal crossing. I began to watch the anime now of Vampire Knight... I can't believe Tamaki (My most imfamous cosplay character) voices ZERO! Shocker there since they are nothing alike! But... I think it's awesome! SO I'm on episode 5 now of Vampire Knight, there are some slight differences in the anime than in the manga, but I still think the manga is always better... but it's nice to know what color hair someone has. :) Well, keep up the reviews! I love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Knight Disclaimer:  
I do not own VK, but I do however..  
own my characters, in which I have placed...  
in CROSS ACADEMY for your reading pleasures...**

**_AYATORI  
_(Cat's Cradle)**

**Chapter 03  
_Mira mira- miraju  
_(Mirror mirror- mirage)**

"The precious daughter of the Aikouka family, ehh? The one that refused to become a vampire hunter in order to try to find peace between the two? And here she is, attacking us as if we had done something wrong..." Saito spoke with a crack in his laugh.

"Vampires are vile creatures... And at one point in time- I believed that we could live together..." I said narrowing my eyes at the one to my right as he shifted towards me more. I felt a sudden rush of pain shoot through my side, and my hand went there automatically, feeling the blood seep through my shirt. I glanced up as I felt a hand hit my face and send me into the ground. "Gah-" My head bounced from the ground as blood spewed from my mouth and onto the vampires hand. I could barely see through the fingers as I felt the pain from my side start to feel better. _What the hell is going on?_ I questioned myself as my vision got hazy.

I could feel my fingertips grabbing the blades of grass as I tried to free myself. _Am I going to die... Is this really the end..._ I questioned myself once more. _I can't give up... I have to kill them... _"Get off..." I said feeling for Kenakachi, "Get off of me!" I yelled pulling my blade down to the one that held me, his hand suddenly bleeding into my face. _Blood..._ I was being chocked on it's scent, and it's taste as it fell into my open mouth. He pulled away, giving me and opening as I quickly got o my feet and made my way back some feet. _Dizzy... why are there so many of them..._

A figure stood before me, a gun raised aimed to the two brothers, but they both cowardly escaped before being shot. "Who are you..." I asked barely above a whisper.

"I will not answer to someone who has been transformed into those vile creatures..." He said before disappearing from my view as I fell to the ground.

_I have not become a vampire... I cannot... impossible... I have to be dreaming- it's a lie! IT'S A LIE!_

I sat up, reaching for the man in the coat to tell me he was lying, but I heard my heart beating quickly, racing as if it were a race horse as my eyes were wide with fright. There was no way I was a vampire. It was merely a dream- something I should not worry about. I quickly looked around and spotted Zero who was standing up, staring at me wide-eyed. "Ze-zero..." I said looking at him before turning to my hands which were shaking.

"Do you realize that you sleep talk...?" He asked me and I looked back over to him, shooting up.

"It's a dream right..." I asked him, my body was cold, and I could hear my own heartbeat pounding through my head. "I... I'm not one of..."

"It's true..." I looked over as the door opened and Kaien-san walked in with Yuuki. "You were bitten by pureblood and have become a vampire yourself."

"LIES!" I yelled quickly getting out of the bed. "LIES! IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed, feeling tears come to my eyes. I felt my hands be pulled to my sides as tears finally broke through. _impossible..._ I said to myself as my tears hit the ground, "impossible..."

_To die... I need to be killed... there's no way I'll live like a vampire... never..._ I told myself as I felt my knees go out, and my hands hit the floor. Zero knelt down next to me, _How... why... why have I been cursed like this... why have I become so hated by the heavens... What have I done to deserve this...?!_ I heard the door click shut and I looked up, Kaien-san and Yuuki had left, leaving Zero alone once more with me. _He knows what it's like... to be turned into a vampire... to lose everything..._

"Zero..." I said trying to not let my sobs chock back my words. "How... how do you survive this fate?" I looked over to him, wiping away my tears as I sat onto my knees before him. He was down on one of his knees, looking at me with eyes that would once show nothing, but now seemed to show pain, and comfort at the same time. He has gone through what has happened to me. He has to know...

"You can't..." He said bluntly, "But you can make it seem as normal as possible..."

"R-right..." I said, figuring it would be something along those lines. "Zero... kill me... please..." I said, closing my eyes, "Please..."

"I can't." He told me, and I kept my eyes closed, "I can't do such a thing... because although I have suffered through it... I know you can too..." I clenched my hands on my legs, "You don't want to end your life right now- what about those two brothers that have done this to you... do you not want to seek your revenge?"

"I am weak..." I told him, stabbing myself with a blade into my heart, "I have no point to continue if all I ever will do if fall... and to become a waste for someone to kill later on..."

"You won't become a waste..." He reassured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I knew Zero wasn't the type that would be the one to comfort, but maybe because we were now similar, maybe he was able to open that part of himself up. "You can help the world..."

"How..." I asked him, looking up to his eyes.

"You can help prevent other attacks..." he told her, "You can help create this world to a peaceful world... where vampires and humans can live together, and no one will turn out like we have... everyone will be protected..." I nodded, understanding. Although I was weak- I could still help. To create a better world for those to come. "Why don't you wash up..."

I nodded and walked to the bathroom, closing the door I turned and jumped, startled by my own reflection. "A mirror..." I told myself as I placed my hand on the glass reflection of myself, "Shows who I am on the outside, and yet... I can see the demon inside me as well..." I said seeing the blood red eyes, the demonic aura, and the fangs that my mind created to form myself, "This is who I truly am now... and this is who I cannot let anyone see..."

Just like a lost cat... it can't show that it is scared, it has to be brave. It has to be strong. It has to be smart.

I let go of the mirror and it cracked, "Such a horrible picture..." I said seeing that vile creature of me in the mirror once more. "I wish for you to die..." I walked over and turned the water on, preparing for a warm shower to wash away my fears, my memories, and the future that comes to me soon.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! IT IS NOW 2 o'clock in the morning, and I am going to head off to my room to recoil into my bed for the night... or... early morning... I swear! I was never bitten by a pureblood! Maybe I'm a noble of some sort... hm... that would be interesting... I wish... -sigh- well, fanfiction is being weird and won't tell me how many people are reading it, so I only know of 3 of you, which are the ones that have either reviewed or put my story on alert... so review or else I'll think I only have 3 fans... :( that would make me really sad... Well, night night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Knight Disclaimer:  
I do not own VK, but I do however..  
own my characters, in which I have placed...  
in CROSS ACADEMY for your reading pleasures...**

**_AYATORI  
_(Cat's Cradle)**

**Chapter 04  
_Niwa no Enkatsu  
_(Harmony's Garden)**

A vampire... I never imagined that I would become such a thing. A curse now that I cannot give up on. And when I fall to a level E... "...I will be killed..."

What a bright future I have been given. Kamoku Saito, and Kamoku Kaito, those two are the reason that I have become this, this creature- this monster. I shuddered as the water turned cold just as my thoughts became darker. I reached over and turned the water off and stood in the shower for a moment, "They will be my reason to not fall to a level E... I will kill them before I am killed..." I told myself before getting out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around me and blow-dried my hair, making sure it didn't stay wet or else I would catch that blasted cold I always got whenever I didn't blow dry my hair. Once my hair was dried I just slipped on my dark purple shirt on and some white pants, not really caring about the appearance.

"I was never bitten though...." I said still thinking about how I could have been a vampire. "Unless..." I raised up my shirt to the large gashed wound on my side, "When the pain disappeared..." I said looking at it, my fingertips barely running over my skin, "Impossible..." I said as I thought about it all. It began to make sense, but at the same time, I was hating myself for letting myself be like this. I would definitely make sure those two are dead.

The door burst open and I quickly put down my shirt, falling backwards onto my bottom as I looked up to see Yuuki and Zero. I blink a couple of times in the silence as the two looked at me. "Are you all right?" Zero asked as Yuuki let go of the arm she was trying to pull him on.

"Yeah... why?" I asked, curious as to why they just barged in.

"There was a killing intent in here and..." He trailed off looking away from me, "Never-mind..." He turned and left, leaving Yuuki looking confused, and I was confused as well.

"Zero is only looking out for you, because Zero and Rikku-san are similar." Yuuki explained, "SO I believe that Zero is worried about Rikku-san, so he wants to protect her too..."

"Don't be ridiculous..." I said, Zero wasn't the one that would be like that unless he knew the person, such as Yuuki. "He probably thought there was a vampire in here that he could kill for a reason..." _but the only vampire that was in here... was me..._I sighed, standing up, as Yuuki did, and made my way out of the bathroom, tossing the towels into the basket.

I walked over to the window to see that it was well into the morning, and I decided I wanted to go outside, so I turned and headed for the door, ignoring Yuuki asking me questions such as to where I was going too. She followed me, though, which was not a bother, and headed down the stairs to leave the building. The sun was bright, and it was the first time since I first arrived in the town outside of this academy that I had been outside. I closed my eyes, the sun burning, but proceeded along my way.

"Rikku-san..." Yuuki said running after me until she was able to catch up. "It's still not safe here for you to be alone..."

"Why do you say that?" I rounded on her, "Is it because you think that I'm weak, and that I can't protect myself? Or could it be the fact that there are vampires running around everywhere here?"

"No... It's neither of those..." She said looking almost scared of me. "It's because you haven't returned to your full health... and I don't want Rikku-san to get any more hurt than what Rikku-san all ready is." She told me and I looked away from her.

"Fine." I said, "But I want to be outside for a little bit..."

I found my way to the stables where the horses were located at. I turned to Yuuki, "Am I able to ride one?" I asked her before going back and petting the black horse. "You're really pretty..." I told it, "So pure and innocent..." The horse breathed into my face licking my cheek as I kept my hands on top of it's head, petting it, I laughed.

"I.. I don't think it's a good idea... Rikku-san..." Yuuki said as we both heard an annoyed horse from down the stable. I looked down to see a white horse that looked like it was out to get Yuuki.

"Don't worry, Yuuki." We both turned when we heard Zero's voice. "Go on back to the Chairman's office... If she wants to ride the horse, let her... I think this one wants to be out too..." He said as he petted the white horse, "Isn't that right, Lilly?" The white horse leaned towards Zero's hand, wanting to be petted by him.

"Zero..." Yuuki said unsure.

"It's fine, Yuuki..." Zero reassured her. "Can you imagine what it must be like if you were locked away for days without being able to leave a room?"

"Right..." Yuuki nodded and left.

"Do you know how to ride a horse, Rikku...?" He asked me, it was the first time he called me by my name. and the surprised must of shown on my face, "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing..." I said, "And yes, I do know how to ride a horse."

"That's Harmony that's in front of you..." He told me and I looked back to the horse in front of me. "Why don't you bring her out of the stable... I'll get Lilly." I nodded and took ahold of her reigns and opened the gate to let her out, and guided her outside.

I placed my foot in the foot hole and hopped up onto the saddle, rubbing her head as she troted around in circles while I waited for Zero to come out. It had been a couple of years since I had last gone horseback riding. Zero came out on Lilly and trotted over. "I don't know the place so well, so, I'll follow you..." I told him and he nodded, starting to leave the stables.

"You'll probably be here for at least a semester, so I'll show you around while we're out here..." He said a we rode off.

"That sounds reasonable... and it's not like I really have anywhere else to go..." I said with a sigh, _unless I chase down those Kamoku brothers...._ I tightened my grip on the reigns of Harmony as I thought about it. After about a half hour, we stopped by the pond on campus and got off the horses, letting them drink the water. "It's actually a bigger campus than I thought..." I said, not realizing before that it was on an island, and the two dormitories were attached to the mainland.

"Yeah, and when you're first on it, it's very easy to get lost on..." He said sitting down next to a tree in the shade from the hot sun. I wiped my forehead where beads of sweat were forming from the sun's rays beating down on us. It was August, so the sun would be hott, no doubt. I sat down next to him, on the side of the tree, leaning on the tree and closing my eyes as the wind blew. "Have you had any times yet where you have craved for blood or do you restrain it by ignoring it?" he asked me.

"I have been ignoring it..." I said, which was true. Any time I had thought about it, I pushed it aside. "And I will refuse to even eat those blood tablets too..."

"When you can't ignore it..." He started, "you're going to have to rely on these." He tossed a container to me, "Mix it with water, and you should be fine..."

I looked down at the white tablets in the container. "I will make sure I will never have to use these..." I told myself outloud as I stuck the container in my back pocket. "...never..."

"We should probably head back..." Zero said standing up. "Let's go." I stood and we left back to the stables on the horses.

* * *

**WELL?! Fifi-san you are amazing! I freaking love your reviews! YOU inspire me so much to continue -sniff sniff- THANK YOU! -hugs- Well, it's 2:30 in the afternoon, since I start up school again tomorrow, I thought I'd post during the day... What do you guys think of the developing relationship between Zero and Rikku? What about how she treats Kaname? Can you just imagine how the semester would be like?! What is she was placed in the night class... ooh.... so many ideas... :] well, continue your reviews! I still don't know how many people are reading my story other than the ones that review/alert, since no one has favored my story... :( Well, bye bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Knight Disclaimer:  
I do not own VK, but I do however..  
own my characters, in which I have placed...  
in CROSS ACADEMY for your reading pleasures...**

**_AYATORI  
_(Cat's Cradle)**

**Chapter 05  
_Metsubou no Rikku  
_(Rikku's Downfall)**

_ba-bump... ba-bump...**BA-BUMP**_

I opened my eyes, my own heart beat waking me up. It had been four weeks since I first arrived at the Cross Academy, and I had yet to consume any blood, including those horrible tablets. I rolled onto my side, my hand at my heart, grabbing at it, telling it to stop, to slow down, to quiet down. _Why won't it go away... why won't it just..._

_ba-bump._

_"Stop..."_I said as I curled into a ball on the bed, trying to control the feeling. _"Stop it..."_

_You're going to have to rely on these..._ My eyes shot open, the red glow from them as the urge for blood came stronger than before. My eyes landed on the container on the table next to the sink. _mix it with water, and they should be fine..._

I uncurled myself and pushed off the bed, stumbling over to the sink. I could see my hands visibly shaking as I grabbed the container. I looked up into the mirror, that demonic and vile creature looking back me. This is what I had become because I was weak. I clutched the container before tossing them to the side near the door. _I would rather die than become any more like those demons..._ I said as my hands clutched the sink. _ignore it! Ignore it!_ I yelled at myself, _Keep a good hold of yourself, Ririkku... don't lose yourself at all..._

I heard the door open but I could not see who it was at that time. I closed my eyes, _FORGET ABOUT THE BLOOD!_ I yelled at myself, and when I opened my eyes, my trembles had subsided, and my eyes were once back to their normal dark green. I looked from the mirror to the creature by me.

"You need to take these blood tablets." Kuran Kaname said picking up the container and handing them back to me. I knocked them from his hand and stepped back away from him, my eyes narrowed at him. "Why do you both to try to fight against this?"

"I will never need blood..." I told him, "Wheather the tablets or real blood- I will never rejoice over living as a vampire."

"You're being stupid." Kaien-san had entered the room. "Rikku-san, if you want to stay alive and healthy, you need to take the tablets..."

"I can supress it on my own." I told them. "I don't need those tablets."

"How long do you plan on doing this? The more you fight it, the worse it will become, and the faster you'll fall to a level E." Kaien-san said to me as he picked up the container.

"Then kill me." I hissed out as my eyes flared up that red again. I closed my eyes quickly, shaking my head, trying to supress the feeling again.

"You wouldn't want to even try to taste the tablets, or even blood?" His voice sounded almost teasingly. I opened my eyes as I smelled the blood and he held his finger infront of me, blood drawn at the tip.

"You...bastard..." I said turning my head away from the finger that hung in my face.

"You can resist it now, but just thing, it won't be long before you can't resist the smallest scent of someones blood, and then they'll be dead, and you'll be a level E, and then be killed..." He tormented as he began to pull his hand away, I turned back and faced him, my eyes narrowed, and blood red.

"Kaname-kun, you're being so mean to her..." Kaien-san said as he watched from the sidelines.

"You're just going to let him do this...Kaien-san?" I asked him as I fought the urge to grab that vile creatures hand and lick the blood from his finger. "Which makes you as low as he is..." Kaname raised his eyebrows before putting his finger in my face again. "Bastard!" I yelled hitting his hand away from me and running past them both and out the door.

_That bastard... how dare he do something as vile as to place blood before my eyes..._ I cursed as I continued to run blindly, _Never... I will never take someones blood... I will never take those horrible tablets... I am a human... I am a normal teenager who's parents are dead..._ "Ouch..." I stopped when I was cut by a tree branch. I looked around, I was outside, and the moon was high in the sky. _Shit..._

"Ooh... Looks like we have a lost little girl wandering around campus by herself..." I turned to come face to face with a blond haired, blue eyed vampire. He placed a hand under my chin and had me look up as the blood trailed down my cheek. His fangs came in and I jumped back, pulling out kenakachi.

"Stay away from me." I said, my eyes glowing the blood red at the scent of my own blood.

"How cute..." The creature before me said stepping towards me again, "She's the newest prefect I guess that Kurosu-san has brought in."

"Prefect...?" I questioned as I held Kenakachi at it's full length as a sword.

"Or maybe I'm wrong..."

"Aidou..." The blond turned to a darker haired blond.

"Ah! Akatsuki! I'm sorry, do you want this one?" The blond who I figured out to be _Aidou_ asked the one called _Akatsuki_.

"No- but why would you want the blood of a human who has transformed into a vampire?" Akatsuki said with a sigh. "But if you really want her blood that much- go ahead. It's not like it matters to me anyways."

"All right." Aidou said turning back to me, and I could feel myself becoming fearfull. I jumped back a few feet to distance me from him as his eyes became the red that meant he wanted blood. "But, let's make it so you can't fight back..." Next thing I realized was ice was freezing on the ground, and my legs became attached to the ground, disabling me to run.

_Shit..._ I said to myself, _cut back this ice, Kenakachi!_ I told my blad as I swiped at the ice only for it to not work as effectively as I wanted it too. When Kenakachi hit the ice, it became frozen to the ground, and it quickly traveled up to my arm. I glared up at Aidou- this was just as bad as when Kaname, that bastard, tempted with his finger. _Shit shit shit shit..._ I repeated over and over in my head. I was not about to let my blood be sucked out by some vile creature once more.

I let my head drop as I tried to quickly think of something to do, some way escape. My black hair shadowed my face as my fear was happening. I was trapped and I was weak. I had no way to defend myself form those creatures, and they were going to suck my blood from me, and I would hear it. I would feel it. I shuddered at the thought.

-Click-

I heard as if it was a chain being pulled out and the click of the gun. _Oh dear kami... they were going to kill me too?!_ I looked up, through my hair to see what was coming my way.

* * *

**Sooo, two chapters in one day! YAY! Actually three if you count chapter 3 which I posted at like 2 in the morning! Ahahaha... well, it's about 5 o'clock and I'm going to go watch Pirates of the Carribean 3! Because I haven't seen that one yet! Make sure you review and favorite and alert because now I'm on someone's favorite list! YIPEE!!! -jumps up and down cheering- Well... I'm going to go and let you review!AND I know it's obvious who it is... :] or is it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Knight Disclaimer:  
I do not own VK, but I do however..  
own my characters, in which I have placed...  
in CROSS ACADEMY for your reading pleasures...**

**_AYATORI  
_(Cat's Cradle)**

**Chapter 06  
Za hito o kurotorenchiko  
(The man in the black trench coat)**

"Ze-zero..." I said as I spotted the white hair.

"You know school rules. Even if school is not in session, this is school grounds." He sounded so serious when he spoke to them. "Aidou- pull off the ice." He demanded from the blond vampire. I could feel the ice melting away, and I was able to stand again, but used the tree behind me as support. "And don't think that the chairman isn't going to be hearing about this." The two vampires left and Zero turned around to me. "Are you okay, Rikku?" He asked moving the hair out of my face. "Just take one of these... you'll feel better..." He said pulling out his container and pulling a tablet out. He pressed it to my lips and I eventually parted them and let the tablet lay on my tongue.

_Filthy..._I cursed to myself as I swallowed the tablet. _I told myself I never would use these..._I said as it did feel good but I still hated the fact and idea of it.

"Do you feel better..." He asked me and I nodded slightly. "What happened, Rikku?" He asked me, more seriously.

"That bastard..." I cursed of Kaname. "I'll kill him..."

"Aidou and Kain, you can just ignore them really..." He told me, placing his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him, the glare I was giving the Kaname in my head disappearing.

"It's not them... it's _him_." I said and he understood then who I was talking about. "Geez... these are disgusting..." I said referring to the blood tablet that I ate.

"Try not to refuse them..." He told me, "It only makes it worse..." I leaned back against the tree again and looked up at the sky. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't get it..." I said looking to the moon. "Why is it that only the our kind gets punished..." I glanced over and Zero looked away from me, before I glanced back up to the moon, "...why we have to suffer so much..."

"Let's get you back to your room..." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the tree.

"Zero..." I said a bit shocked at the quick motion. I stuck Kenakachi in my pocket quickly before being able to catch up with Zero, who still hand a hold of my wrist. Zero quickly stopped, and I stood behind him a bit as a man stood before the two of us, dark black hair, a hat, trench coat. "Y-you!" Zero looked down at me as I walked in front of him towards the guy. "Were you the one that brought me here?!"

"What?!" Zero said looking from me to the man. "Master..."

"Master..?!" I turned to Zero as the man pulled the cigarette from his mouth and let out a poof of smoke.

"Yes... I was the one that brought you to this town... I left you on a bench at a park, and when I returned, you were gone." He said coolly.

"What were you thinking leaving me on a bench like that?! I could have been kidnapped, or killed, or- WAIT! You did kidnap me!" I said pointing my finger at him.

"Zero... can you get her to shut up?" The man said. Zero nodded and covered my mouth. I glared at him, but he looked serious as he looked at the man he called master. _What's going on..._"I left you on the bench so that I could go find Kurosu-san... I was getting enough weird looks as it was carrying you around, bleeding everywhere..." I flushed, wishing I could protest against him. "And when I finally found him, and brought him back... you were gone."

"Master..." Zero spoke again, "What are you doing back on campus?"

"Making sure the both of you haven't fallen to level E's." He said as he sucked on his cigarette. "Now with two of you running around this campus, it can get really risky if either of you lose yourselves... So I've been asked to come back and teach ethics..."

I was getting fed up with not being able to protest so I opened my mouth just enough and bit down on Zero's hand. "OW!" He retreated his hand and sucked on the bleeding to make it stop. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded of me.

I ignored him, my focus was on this guy. "I will not fall to a level E, and if I feel myself losing it, I will kill myself, before letting another be harmed." I told him, "And so far, I have gone since the incident without having to use any blood tablets other than just a couple of minutes ago, because of those damned vampires running around this campus." I fummed as Zero grabbed my arm to hold me from approaching the man.

"You're quite the spunky one..." He said with a laugh, which annoyed me even further.

"Why I ought to-"

"Yagari...-sensei?" I looked over to see Yuuki with _him_. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsk..." I pulled away from Zero. "I'm going elsewhere..."

"There are a lot of vampires around, so please try not to harm yourself, Aikouka-san."

"Screw you!" I yelled at Kaname before storming off. _Bastard... I'll kill you after I kill those Kamoku brothers...._ I said to myself. _You're third on my list, Kuran Kaname! REMEMBER THAT!

* * *

_

**One of the shortest chapters, I am sorry my dears! But I have a half hour left on my laptop because I have to return to school tomorrow! So, right now, I bid you aidou- I mean a due! lol... unless you want Aidou.... :] Well, remember reveiws are loved, so are favs/alerts... and the counter is back up! BONZAI! -celebrates- So, I know how many people are reading. :] Well, I'll probably update tomorrow if I can, yep yep. -nods- Matta Ashita!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Vampire Knight Disclaimer:  
I do not own VK, but I do however..  
own my characters, in which I have placed...  
in CROSS ACADEMY for your reading pleasures...

_AYATORI  
_(Cat's Cradle)

_Chapter 07  
Naito Atakku!  
_(Night Attack!)

"Why are you all alone?" I looked over after opening my eyes to see a red haired guy with a girl beside him.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at them, knowing they were vampires. I jumped to my feet and ran. I didn't know where I would run too, but I knew I had to run some place.

__

"You're going to be a prefect once the school year starts, Rikku-san... Which means you'll have to tolerate the night class..." Kaien-san told me, which pissed me off. "Don't be like that, Rikku-san! You don't have to talk to them, you just have to make sure the girls of the day class and other students from the day class don't find out the night classes secret, and protect them in case of any trouble."

"That's a lot to be asked from someone who detest vampires so much she would rather kill them..." I replied back as I rubbed my wrist.

"Tonight, majority of the night class students will be appearing on campus, so just leave it to Yuuki and Zero to check them into the dorms. Tomorrow is the day class..." Kaien said and I nodded.

"And if any give me trouble I'll-"

"Tell them to go back to their dorm." Kaien-san cut me off.

"Fine..." I said crossing my arms displeased with this outcome.

I suddenly stopped running when I felt my wrist be grabbed, and I was pulled back into someone. "Err..." I said displeased with the person who had stopped my run.

"Why are you running... Aikouka-san?" My eye twitched as I pulled away from Kaname, and pulled out kenakachi. "Do I make you hate me that much?"

"You're a real bastard..." I told him, holding Kenakachi in front of me. "Attack me if you really must, but I won't hold back..."

"School rules state that we are not to fight on campus, Aikouka-san." He grabbed the blade and pushed it to the side, sending it back to it's normal smaller size.

"Tsk..." I stepped back, "I hate you because of what you are... and what your kind has done to me..."

"You do realize that it is now your kind too..." He said as I stepped back twice for ever step he took towards me. "And if it weren't for pure-bloods like myself, or Yuuki... you would fall to a level E quickly... But you would need our blood for that..."

"I will never suck the blood of anyone... especially of a filthy creature such as yourself..." I told him, annoyed as I stepped back more. I hit a tree root that was sticking up, falling backwards into a bush that was there. "Ow..." I said as the twigs poked at me, scratching my legs and hands as I was in the school uniform. I saw his eyes turn red, but he placed his hand quickly over his eyes, trying to find it back. "You bastard... at the tiniest scent of anyones blood... you turn into that ugly being... that monster..." I said as I put my hand quickly to my neck where I felt blood trickle down from one of the twigs cutting into it. _Shit..._ I said as I suddenly felt like there were many vampires surrounding me.

"Kaname-sama... she pointed her weapon at you..." I was suddenly raised out of the bushes, my arms pinned behind my back by one of the female vampires.

"I say you should suck her dry as a punishment." I looked over to see Aidou, my eyes narrowing on him.

"That goes against our school rules, Aidou..." Kaname said as my gaze turned back to him.

"Wha-?! WAH!" I was suddenly tossed into the air and onto someones shoulder, as I saw Yuuki appear in front of me, which was the back of the person that had me on their shoulder. Which meant that had to be Zero.

"Everyone, return to your dormitories immediately." Yuuki told them. "This is not how you should be treating our newest prefect."

__

Thank you... Yuuki!

I said in my head as the vampires surrounding around all left, leaving Kaname there.

"You do very good, Yuuki." He said with a smile, that made her blush.

"Man... I think I'm going to get sick..." I said seeing the two. Romance was bad as it was, but when it came to two pure-blooded, sibling vampires, that was even more disgusting. I let my head drop as I was, for some reason, still over Zero's shoulder. "Zero..." if as on cue, he set me down onto the ground.

"Are you all right, Rikku-san?" Yuuki asked before Zero could.

"Y-yeah..." I said looking away from her and the ground, "I think I'm just going to head-"

"You're hurt." Zero said moving my head to the side to see the blood on my neck, "They didn't bite you did they?" He asked me as he ran his thumb over it, trying to see past the blood.

"No... I wasn't bitten..." I said looking up at him.

"I'll go report to the chairman... Yuuki, make sure she gets cleaned up." Zero said leaving the two of us.

"Let's go, Rikku-san..." Yuuki said lending me one of her hands. I walked past her, closing my eyes, I could picture those Kamoku brothers, their eyes red as blood. The ones that had just surrounded me had the same blood red eyes. But, even though Yuuki is a pure-blood... she still protected me...? I looked over to Yuuki who was walking next to me to the dorms to get cleaned up. And Zero...

_"You're hurt..."_

The look in his eyes seemed so...unlike him.

_"Zero wants to protect you too, Rikku-san... because Zero and Rikku-san have things in common, and Zero wants to make sure Rikku-san is safe..." Yuuki said one night to me when we were up on the roof of the school._

I let out a sigh and rubbed my neck of the blood, pulling my hand away, I looked at it, _What a horrible smell..._I said wiping it away on my socks. Yuuki looked over at me and I looked back at her, "Yes?" I asked her.

"What are you thinking about, Rikku-san?" Yuuki asked me, "Because before you were thinking about your hate for the vampires, but then your eyes seemed to be so peaceful, and looked full of comfort..."

"Huh...?" I asked thinking about it. _Why would I seem that way?! All I did was think about Yuuki and Zero..._ I thought to myself.

"Were you thinking of someone?" She asked almost teasingly.

"No!" I said walking faster, "I was just thinking..." I told her as we soon reached the dorms for day students. When we went inside, we headed up to the dormitory where I would be staying at and she pulled my coat off, leaving me in the tank top that was worn underneath.

"Some of these look deeper than I thought..." She said as she ran the wash cloth over my wounds on my arms, and legs.

"Yuuki..." I started as I stared at the wall. She looked up at me, "What does it feel like to suck someones blood? Is it good or bad feeling?"

"W-Wha-?!" Yuuki looked stunned by my question. "Rikku-san..."

"Nevermind..." I said letting out a sigh, "Thank you for your help, Yuuki..." I stood up and pulled on my collar shirt before sliding my jacket over it. "I'll see you tomorrow... Yuuki..." I said as she left, I closed my door, and locked it, sliding down against the door. _What does it feel like to suck someones blood? Did I really ask her that?!..._I pulled my knees into me and put my head on top of them, my hands covering my head. _What are you thinking, Ririkku?!_ I asked myself. _What are you thinking...

* * *

_

**So School's about to start, and that's where all the fun lies right?! Keep up your reviews! I love you all! You dearies are my best reviewers, and fans! Virtual party with the night class and Zero! lol. :] Well, I'm off now. :] REVIEW ME! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Vampire Knight Disclaimer:  
I do not own VK, but I do however..  
own my characters, in which I have placed...  
in CROSS ACADEMY for your reading pleasures...

_AYATORI  
_(Cat's Cradle)

_Chapter 08  
Chi-n! Chi-n! Gakkou Kaisaichuu!  
(Ding! Ding! School is in Session!)_

"Is that a new student?"

"She has a prefect badge on her arm..."

"She's scary looking..."

"I bet her and Zero are related... they have the same scary face..."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the girls that were standing around watching me. "I'm not deaf, ya know?!"

"Oh man- she really is scary!" The girls had coward in fear.

"Tsk- and they say this school is suppose to be genius built..." I said turning away from them and walking over to a tree, the early morning sun blazing bright and hot all ready.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" Zero asked as he leaned against the tree.

I ignored the question and looked over to Yuuki who was trying to keep them from getting to the moon dorms, "Are they always like this?" I asked him instead.

"Yeah..." He sighed, "It's pretty pathetic..."

"Zero-kun..." We both looked over to see a girl in pig tails and glasses standing there. "How was your summer?"

I stood up and left the tree, feeling Zero's glare coming at me for leaving him alone with a girl. I walked over to Yuuki, "Do you need any help, Yuuki?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to me and smiled.

"It would be a lot of help." She said and I nodded.

I turned to the other side of screaming girls, "Look here!" I yelled at them, getting their attention, "If you really want to see the night class, and get close to them, don't be yelling, _KYA KYA!_all the time, and actually give them their space! Or else you all look like a bunch of immature brats that don't know how to deal with such petty romances!" I yelled at them and they all looked ateach other.

"You just want them for yourself, new prefect!" One girl yelled at me.

"Please do not say that... I like my breakfast to stay in my stomach..." I said rolling my eyes as I showed a gag. "I don't even know why you silly little girls like them anyways. They aren't that great of people..."

"Rikku-san... please do not say that..." Yuuki said to me.

"Kaname is the worst!" I said shocking all the girls.

"Don't you dare hurt Kaname-senpai!" They started yelling and coming closer towards me, pissed off. "Don't you dare hurt Idol-senpai! Don't you dare hurt Kain-senpai!" Many of the names came out to me and I felt overwhelmed.

My hand slowly reached into my back pocket for Kenakachi, but some grabbed my wrist and held it in it's spot, "EVERYONE HAS TO RETURN TO THEIR DORMS IMMEDIATELY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED!" Zero yelled at them, "And that is no way to start the school year! Chairman's orders!"

"Kiryuu-kun always ruins things..." Some of the girls mumbled. "I bet they are related..."

"If not... then they have to be dating then..." Another girl said. I flushed a bright pink but shook it off as Zero let go of my wrist and stepped away.

"You can't pull out Kenakachi on the day class..." He told me. "Suspicion will arise, and we don't need that much trouble this early in the school year."

"Right..." I said making sure Kenakachi was secured in my pocket.

"You make those girls hate you very easily, Rikku-san..." Yuuki said walking over to me. "You are just making it hard for when you go to class now..."

"Super..." I sighed. I let out a small yawn and started to leave the entrance to the moon dorms. "I suppose we have to go and make sure everyone is done checking in, huh?"

"Oh- yeah!" Yuuki said.

"Yuuki, you stay here, and make sure no girls try to get through... Zero and I will go and see to the day dorms..." I told her as I nodded to Zero for us to leave. We headed off to the day dorms and I saw a girl walk over to Zero, her blond hair and emotionless eyes, what did she have in connection to Zero?

"Where is Yuuki at?" The girl asked Zero.

"At the night dorms. But you have to stay in yours, Yori." Zero told her and she nodded, leaving into the day dorms.

"They have to be... there's no doubt about it..." I heard from the day dorms as Zero and I stood near the entrance to the dormitories. "She has such a scary face too..." I narrowed my eyes, looking towards where the girls were on the second floor.

"Don't let it get to you, Rikku." Zero said getting my attention once more. "Or else they'll really start spreading rumors..." He stood up from leaning against the gate. "Everyone is checked in now, Lena was the last to come." He said looking at the clipboard. "Let's head back to the chairman's office and turn it in."

"Right." I said nodding as we left the day dorms.

Later in the day, after lunch, I was able to sneak off the campus and into the town without being discovered. When I was walking through town, I came to a shop that had many delcious chocolates in the windows, and I had to stop and look at them. I pressed my hands against the window and looked in even more. But when my vision was covered by a large palm, I gasped, keeping my breath from escaping as I was pulled back into the person. "Look at who I found all by herself..." I could feel my heart beat racing as I recognized the voice.

_impossible...

* * *

_

**OKAY! YAY! More reviews came in, and a new chapter is now up! Let's celebrate! Also, I have a poll up for my next story of Vampire Knight to post up. :) They're all different pairings, and I actually have one posted right now... and another one that I'm thinking about posting is a AkatsukiXOCXAidou story... Here's the summary and let me know what you think:**

_He left her over the summer, and she never forgave him. 6 months later, she transfers to Cross Academy, and she meets Aidou. But Aidou doesn't know Akatsuki and her's relationship, so is she just using him or does she really like the blond vampire? And what happens when Akatsuki finds out? AkatsukiXOCXHanabusa (KainXOCXAidou)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chatpter 09: Deddoendo Neko! (Deadend Cat!)**

Impossible... I thought as I knew the owner of the voice. What smart-ass idea of me to come out here so that I could be killed... I thought to myself as I was ordered to walk, Saitos hand still over my eyes as Kaito had a hold of my hands, guiding me to some place. YAY! Let's just go and kill me and have me go MISSING from the academy! GENIUS! I yelled at myself as I tried to breathe normally as I walked.

"You tremble little hunter... are you scared?" Kaito asked me, giving my hands a light squeeze.

"I'll kill you both..." I told them as they finally stopped. I tapped on the ground, _An empty building with a basement, and two stories..._ I said being able to judge the blue-prints of the building. I felt Saitos' hand leave my eyes and I opened them, finding myself in the pitch blackness of a windowless building. _Shit..._I cursed to myself I jumped away from the two, landing on a carpet, I pulled out Kenakachi. _I have to fight as if I am blind... I must speak as if I am mute... and I must hear as if I was a dog..._ I said closing my eyes and stepping off the rug. _Come at me..._ I said to them through my thoughts that I knew they could not read.

"_Mokumoku_..." I heard Kaito say to Saito.

"Genius..." Saito said, "_Rousuru_..."

__

Shit...

I said,

_Why do they say mokumoku and rousuru... are they to curse me fom speaking or hearing?!_

I could feel them moving, but suddenly everything was silent. A pain shot through my shoulder as I felt the blood trickle down. _What the..._ I looked at my arm, my left arm shooting to my right shoulder, covering the blood. _I didn't hear anything..._ I reached into my pocket in my jacket, _bingo... a flare!_I pulled it out and aimed it up into the ceiling and pulled the trigger. I couldn't hear it go up, but I was able to see in the sparkling light, the two Kamoku brothers speaking, and yet I could not hear them. _Impossible! HOW is this happening?!_

I saw the door to leave and ran towards it. Kaito and Saito watching me run towards it, but appeared before me, the flare slowly dying down as they both showed evil smiles. I felt my arms to bound to my side as I dropped Kenakachi, and pain suddenly hit my neck on both sides. My eyes were barely open and I could see them, one was behind me, biting on my right side of my neck while the other stood in front of me, biting on my left side of my neck. _it hurts..._ I said to myself as I felt tears swell up in my eyes. _It hurts... make it stop... _I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears.

After a couple of minutes I hit the cold floor, and I opened my eyes to see blinding light coming through the open door. "_Zero!_" I said, but he could not hear me. "_How..._" I began to question but realized I couldn't. My neck hurt badly as I pushed myself up off the ground, getting dizzy as I placed my hands on the ground. I felt my hair be grabbed and myself be pulled to my feet, my own weapon to my throat as Zero lowered the gun.

I tried to read his lips but it didn't help that I couldn't see what the Kamoku brother who had a hold of me was saying. _Zero..._I thought to myself as I watched him, his eyes narrowing at what the Kamoku brother said as he began to press the blade to my neck, drawing a small thin line of blood.

__

"STOP IT!"

Zero yelled, I couldn't hear it, but I could see on his lips, and his eyes, full of hate towards these brothers. He raised his gun again, and pointed it at the Kamoku brother. _"You bastard..."_He cursed to him. He disappeared from my view and suddenly the Kamoku brother holding me let go, and I turned to see the pink symbol coming at me. Zero disappeared again, and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the way before it hit where I was at, and we fell backwards. _"Are you okay?" _I could tell he asked me as he sat up from the ground.

I couldn't answer him if I didn't have a voice. I looked back to where the Kamoku brothers were at, and Zero stood quickly, pulling me up too. _Just run..._I thought as I grabbed Zero's hand and looked to the door. I looked over to him as he glared at the Kamoku brothers before looking to me, he nodded and we both left the building and into the daylight.

_"Rikku..."_

He said, and I still could not hear him._ "You're bleeding really badly..."_ He said as he placed his hands on my neck, the blood coming from my neck being a large amount. I knew I couldn't do anything, and it showed obviously as my eyes began to water up and roll down my cheek as we sat in an alley way away from society at the moment. _"What happened..."_ He asked me, his eyes showing worry and fear.

_Zero... if only I could tell you...I can't speak... or even hear what your saying..._

I let more tears fall, and his hand raised, wiping them away._ Zero..._I sniffed, before hugging him tightly, my head burrying into his shoulder.

_I'm sorry..._

He pulled me away and looked at me,_ "You need blood if you plan on surviving..."_He said, and I was barely able to read his lips. "Here..." he removed his coat and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, showing the nape of his neck. _"I know you don't like too, or ever want too... but you need too, Rikku..."_He said pulling me towards him again. I could feel my eyes glow the blood red before I opened my lips that were on his skin, and my fang poked out as I bit down onto his neck. I didn't even realize what was happening, and when I finally did, I pulled away immediately.

I obviously showed some sort of expression on my face because Zero gave me a questioning look, I saw his lips move, but I didn't know what he was saying. He stood up and offered his hand, I took it and he pulled me up to my feet. "_Let's get back to the academy and-"_I didn't catch the rest of the sentence, but I am pretty sure it delt with getting ourselves cleaned up.

* * *

**GASP! What will ever happen next?! Review me and I love you guys so much! :] you are all amazing! :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Mai Kyuusaisha(My Savior)**

It was like watching a silent movie as I sat in Kaien-san's office. A piece of paper and a pen was placed in front of me and I looked up at it. _Write whatever you need to say, Rikku-san..._It was in Kaien-san's handwriting and I picked up the pen. _As you have figured out, I cannot speak...nor am I able to hear what someone is saying, or my surroundings..._I wrote back and slid the paper to Kaien-san.

I looked over to Zero who was standing next to me, his eyes focused on the paper between Kaien-san and myself. He passed the paper back to me, _Do you know the names of whatever type of spells they put on you, Rikku-san?_

_Mokumoku and rousuru..._ I wrote quickly, _Do you know any way to fix it?_

_I only know how to replace your hearing... as for your voice... I have never heard of that ability..._ He replied back, the paper sliding back to me.

_So you're telling me I may never speak again? _I asked in disbelief.

_Correct..._He slid the paper up, before he looked up behind me, Zero turning towards the door, telling me someone had entered the room. Kuran Kaname walked over, talking, but I could not read his lips fast enough because I hated the fact of him in the room, and for me to look at him to know what he was saying was even worse. _When can I get my hearing back?_ I asked on the paper.

_How about we get it all done tonight and you'll be able to hear once morning begins._He replied back and I nodded. Kaname and Kaien-san talked for a little bit and I looked over again to Zero who was looking at me as if he was the one that was unable to speak or hear. I scribbled down something quickly and passed it to him, _What's wrong, Zero?_

He looked at it before writing back, _I feel like I could have prevented this from happening to you..._

_It's not your fault. I left without a word, so it's really only fair..._ I wrote back and passed it back to him.

_How are you feeling?_ He asked me, changing the subject quickly.

_My neck and shoulder still hurts, plus I've had a contant headache still... but I think I'm pretty good. Especially after..._I paused as I saw a shadow fall over me. I passed the note back to Zero as I looked up, my eyes narrowing on Kaname.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me out of my seat, and pulled me out of the room and into the guest room where I had originally stayed when I first arrived at Cross Academy. Kaien-san passed me a note, _We need you to fall asleep and when you awake... you will be able to hear..._I nodded as I layed on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before realizing I was tired and soon fell into sleep.

When I awoke hours later, it was still dark outside. I heard the shuffle of the blankets as I sat up._ I was able to hear once more..._ I smiled to myself, content with that much. If I was able to talk, that would amaze me, but I knew I couldn't, so I didn't even attempt too.

I pulled the blankets back and let my feet hit the floor as I stepped off the bed. I walked over to the couch that was in the room to see a sleeping Zero on his side, his feet still on the ground as he had a pillow and a blanket that someone had obviously thrown on his at a later day. I bent down, crouched on my knees as I let my hand drift over towards him, brushing the stray hairs from his face. His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, as I had obviously startled him. "You're awake?" He asked me as he sat up. "Oh...er... are you able to hear again?"

I nodded my head in reply as a yes. "But you still can't speak?" He asked me letting go of my hand as I retreated it back. I shook my head no and he let out a sigh, "That means you can't argue back with those silly little fan girls of those dammed night class..." He said with a small smirk. I glared at him and he let out a laugh, which even I knew was really rare. "Are you feeling better?" He asked me.

I nodded with a small smile.

"That's good." His hands went up to my neck, the bandages wrapped around it, and his eyes dropped to my neck, "Were you scared?" He asked me, looking back up to my eyes.

_That should be an obvious answer_ I told myself as I looked away from him. I was suddenly pulled to him as he gave me a tight hug.

"Don't run off like that again..." He whispered to me, "I was scared..." _Why?_ I asked in my head as my head rested on his shoulder, the tips of his hair barely reaching my eyebrows. "When I entered the building, even though I yelled your name, and called over to you, you did not respond... you didn't even move for a couple of minutes... and when you did..." He was... trembling. Just the slightest, but I could feel it. "...I was so relieved."

_Zero..._ I thought as I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"Please..." He said, "Please don't do that again..." He pulled back as he ask me. He wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks as he pushed back my hair, he had began to come closer to me. I believed he was going to hug me again- hold me close to him, but then I felt something against my lips.

_"Zero..."_ I said to myself as he pulled away and looked away. My cheeks had been burning a bright red as I had realized what had happened.

* * *

**KYAA!!!! NOW WHAT?! Haha... review and I'm going to get started on the next chapter. :] ZERO TO THE RESCUE! WOOT WOOT! lol... only this time, ZERO TO ROMANCE! YAY! lol... Wanna hear a funny little story that happened today? Well, I play street hockey with the guys, and today, my friend and ex-bf Eddie was playing, and we say that we're eachother's evil twin, so we were on different teams, and I was playing defense, and I was pressuring him for the ball, but he did a slap shot, and the ball went right to the net, while his stick flew up into the air and hit me right above my right eye! AND IT CUT MY FOREHEAD OPEN! UGH! At least when Kevin wrist shot the ball in November and hit me, it just knocked me out, and left a lump on my head for a month, but this is a CUT! Not cool! As I sat on the ground with the towel to my head, a time-out had been called, I was looking around thinking, "ZERO! COME OUT! I KNOW YOU CAN SMELL MY BLOOD!" but no Zero came out... instead it was an 8 year old named Frankie... So now I have a huge band-aid on my forehead and my parents don't know about what happened! Because I'm a sneaky little ninja like that!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Nyu Manten (_New Perfect/Prefect)_**

_"Zero..."_ I said as I realized what happened. I knew he would not hear me since my voice was still muted. He looked back at me, his eyes growing wide. _What?_ I questioned in my head as I tilted my head to the side, my cheeks not burning red as much.

"Rikku... you spoke..." He said as I shook my head no. "Yes, you did. Try speaking again..."

I thought this was ridiculous because I knew it wouldn't be possible. _"I'm telling you- oh shit..."_ I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth as I heard the words coming out of my mouth, "But how?"

"I can answer that." The door opened and Yuuki walked in. "You see, last night, while Kaname-senpai and the chairman were helping you retrieve your hearing, I looked up to see how to return your voice, and it's very simple. It's only a twelve hour spell. They only want the victim to not be able to scream and draw attention, and they would be dead by the end of the twelve hours... So it wore off about ten minutes ago..." She explained, and it did make sense.

"So you mean that I can speak once again?" I asked, making it an obvious answer.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Well, it's about five in the morning, and classes start at nine, so you might want to go back to sleep or get up and get ready." She said before leaving.

The door closed and I stood up from the ground and turned away from Zero, _But before..._ I thought about what had happened. I shook it off as I was content with being able to talk once again. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it before laying down and tossing the blankets over me. _What is this feeling I get from him? What am I to you?_I glanced over to Zero who lied down on the couch, _And what are you to me?_

A couple of hours later, I awoke and prepared for the first day of school. Zero had left before I awoke, so I figured he must have left to get ready himself. I saw the clothes for school on the chair near the window and changed quickly into those after taking a quick shower. By the time I was out of the room, it was ten till nine, and I was pretty sure I was going to be late.

_This morning... Zero... did he really... kiss me?_ I questioned as I began to walk to the class instead of rushing into a run. _Or was that a dream?_ I sighed, _I bet it was... but what does that mean then? Do I like Zero? I couldn't... well, I shouldn't... Especially if we're both prefects... and it's not like I really plan on staying at Cross academy... I just need to grow stronger, and then... I can leave and kill those dammed Kamoku brothers... But... what if-_

"Rikku-san?" I looked up, being brought out of my thoughts, I turned to see Kaien-san. "What are you doing being late to your class on the first day?"

"I ran a little late..." I said turning around, "I'm off to class..."

"Did something happen, Rikku-san? You seem... a little off..." He said nodding as I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm just glad to be able to hear and speak once again is all..." I said with a false smile before leaving to my classroom. When I entered the class, all eyes were focused on me. "Sorry- I was talking to the Chairman before class, and I thought I would have made it in time, but as you can see I have not." I said bowing. "My name is Aikouka Ririkku, junior class, and a prefect of Cross Academy." I told him as I stood up.

"Nice to see you again, Aikouka-kun." My eye twitched as I stared up at Toga Yagari. "Take a seat in the back..." I looked up to see an empty seat in front of Zero, who had his head down, asleep. I nodded and quickly went up to the seat and took out my notebook. I didn't pay attention in class much as I just doodled in the notebook, writing random lyrics or small poems around it all.

"Hey, prefect- sensei's glarin' at you." The person next to me pointed out. I looked up to see annoyed Yagari Toga and gulped as I sat back in my seat. "I think it's because you weren't paying attention."

Once class was over, I sighed, glad that the vampire hunter was out of the class and I looked over to Yuuki who was talking to the girl sitting next to her, that I recognized as the girl that had asked Zero where Yuuki was the day before. "Oi-" I jumped at the voice as I turned around to see Zero looking down towards me from the row above. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a lower voice than what he used to get my attention.

"I feel better than I did yesterday... My neck still hurts though... but it should heal quickly..." I said standing on my seat and leaning on the table that his row had. "Thanks..." I said looking down at my hands.

"It's okay." He said with a small smile. "Just don't run off like that, and it won't have to happen again."

"I didn't just run off... I was curious to know what the town looked like." I said glaring at him. It didn't phase him at all which made me kind of annoyed. "And anyways... no one asked you to come and find me." He then narrowed his eyes at me and I turned around and sat down in my seat as the next teacher came in. I could feel Zero's eyes on my back as I didn't want to turn around to face the glare he sent me. _What am I to you? and what are you to me?_ I thought once again as I took notes in the history class, but my mind kept wandering back to those questions. _I'm not going to ask Zero that question until I am sure I know what he is to me..._I told myself.

Once the class was done, it was time for lunch and I left with Yuuki and Zero for some prefect duty to make sure no students were able to get into the night class dorms. I sat up on top of the walled gate and looked over towards the night dorms, _Stupid creatures..._I commented to myself as I turned away. I spotted something as I turned back that caught my eye and I stood, pulling out Kenakachi in time to block that blond vampire from coming over the gate.

"Ow..." He whined looking shocked to see me. "You're mean!"

"And you're stupid, but I don't really give a damn." I told him as I pointed Kenakachi at him. "Where do you think you're going, Aidou Hanabusa?"

"I was just going to walk around a bit..." He said looking over. "Yuuki-sama!" He called ignoring me and jumping down to her. Zero suddenly went on the defense at the sudden appearance near him. "Yuuki-sama! She's mean! Look at what she did to my hand..." He held his hand out in front of her, it burnt from where I had hit him. "Maybe she should give up her blood for me and we can call it even."

"As if." I said putting Kenakachi away and crossing my arms.

"Hey new prefect." Aidou's friend, Kain Akatsuki, appeared next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder with a small pat. "Hanabusa... you know very well you're not suppose to be leaving the dorms... Kaname-sama would be upset again with you if you keep this up." My eyes were narrowed on him as his hand still sat on my shoulder, my right hand inching back to my pocket for Kenakachi. "I don't think you'll find anything there, new prefect." And as if on cue my kenakachi was not in my pocket but in his hand.

"Give that back!" I said trying to grab it from him.

"Why? So that _you_can attack me with it? I don't think so new prefect." Akatsuki said as he held it above my reach. It must have been amusing to him, but it was surely not amusing for me. I was getting fed up with it, that I ended up sending him a punch into the side, knocking him off the gate, and Kenakachi landing in my hand. "Why you little-" _click_He froze and looked behind him, Zero's gun pointed at the back of his head. Akatsuki stood up, Zero's eyes narrowed on him as he turned to Aidou, "Hanabusa... let's return..."

"But Akatsuki! Look it! That women hurt me..." Aidou said like a little child which was disgusting coming from that type of creature.

"Drop it Hanabusa... We're not allowed to hurt the day class, and that includes those that aren't all that human as well." Akatsuki said and my eyes narrowed even more. He jumped up onto the gate on one side while Aidou jumped to the other. "You better watch your back, new prefect..." He said lowly towards me before leaving off the gate with Aidou.

_You bastards... you're all the same..._I said as I turned and watched them walk away. Akatsuki looked over his shoulder and matched my glare before turning and leaving completely. Zero jumped up onto the gate and watched them for a minute before turning to me.

"What did he say to you?" He asked me, looking almost annoyed.

* * *

**Okay, new chapter! WOOT WOOT! What do you think of Rikku's new nickname from Akatsuki? And what about what he said to her?! Ooooh.... sounds like something wicked this way comes. :) Well, review! You guys are amazing to me, and so I try to update as much as possible! Thank you so much! And as for the cut on my forhead... it hurts really bad, and it's still swollen, and my parents still don't know even though it's a day later. :) Still a sneaky little ninja. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: _Gekitotsu!_ _Kiken? _(Clash! Danger?)**

"Yo! Aikouka-kun!" I turned around to see some girls run over. "I know that we didn't get along at first, but I realize that what we did was wrong." The leader of the girls said bowing, "It is your duty to help out the knight class, and to make sure that they get to their classes without all of us kya-ing over them... SO we decided to make it up for you as our apology."

"I don't want anything." I said, "And it really doesn't even bother me." I told them, I really didn't even recognize them other than girls in the dormitories. "I actually have no idea what you have ever done to me."

"That is so wrong. You should not be treated that way, Aikouka-kun." the girl said, "Why don't you join our group and then you can also fit in more with the other girls in our class..."

"I'm okay with being an outcast..." I told them, "And at semester, I'm heading back to my own home..." _To kill those dammed vampires that took over our town..._ I narrowed my eyes in thought before returning to the girls. "SO there's really no need to have friends. I just do what I have to do."

"Ooh, well, do you want to hang out then?" She asked me and I sighed, she was not going to get it. I didn't want to be around her or her friends, but I could see I would have no way out of it.

"Sure..." I said giving in. The girls grabbed my hands and pulled me from my spot by the pond and pulled me to some benches under the cherry blossom trees.

"My name is Junko, and that's Rei, Keiko, and Yuse." The leader said, "But you can call me Jun for short."

"Okay." I said nodding, _It's not like I care..._I looked around and saw Yuuki being chased by girls screaming something about her being near Aidou-senpai. _How sad..._ I sighed.

"That is so sad... those little freshmen and sophomore girls who think they could ever stand a chance with the night class boys..." Rei said sighing in annoyance. "We're the group that has the best chance..."

"And that's another reason why we want you with us, Aikouka-kun. You're just as beautiful, and intelligent as any of us, and we don't go berserk over them when they appear." Keiko explained. "And with a class as beautiful as the night class, they need just as beautiful girls as well."

_Wow... I would never want to be with a guy from the night class... they're just beasts, monsters, creatures, disguised as humans... If only you knew..._ I said to myself.

"But Jun-san assured us that you weren't with scary Kiryuu-kun, although Rei and I thought so, Jun-san proved that you weren't together because you're usually seen only while on your prefect duties and not during school hours." Yuse said as Rei nodded. "Unless... are you two together?"

"No!" I told them. _But... my dream.... What am I to you? And what are you to me? I still haven't figured it out yet... what does it mean...?_

"Awww- but you like him then right?" Keiko said, causing me to stand.

"I'm going to go now..." I said as I started to walk away.

"No- Aikouka-kun! We are only playing around." Junko said grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the bench.

"Why do you keep calling me with such formalities?" I questioned as I was placed back on the bench.

"What do you prefer to be called?" Rei asked.

"What are you doing over here? Rikku- the chairman needs to speak to all of us right now." Zero said walking over and grabbing my arm, pulling me away from the girls.

"Okay..." I said stumbling as I was pulled to my feet abruptly. "Well, _ja!_" I said to the girls.

"I knew they were together." I heard Yuse say to Keiko and Rei as Junko watched me be dragged away.

"What does the chairman need?" I asked as he stopped around the corner.

"Nothing... but I figured you were being tormented enough around _those_ girls." He said as I remembered their faces. "What were you doing with them anyways?"

"They dragged me with them..." I said _Which is like what you do all the time..._

"That's rude." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, the shadows casted down so the sun was not blazing down. "But our duty starts in a half hour... so you need to get ready to be mobbed...again..."

"Right..." I said with a sigh.

_"You better watch your back, new prefect..."_I narrowed my eyes thinking about what Akatsuki Kain had said to me. _That bastard..._

"What are you thinking about?" Zero asked me, apparently seeing my glare to the ground.

"Nothing..." I said looking up at him. "But we should get there before the kya-kya girls do..." I told him and he nodded agreeing with me.

As we made sure the kya-kya girls didn't get to the night class, the doors opened and the night class walked out, their white uniforms contrasting our darker ones. "Oi- new prefect." I heard someone call me, and I knew almost instantly it was Akatsuki Kain. I saw and arm wrap around my shoulder as his fingers pushed my face in his direction, "I got a little something for you..." He said with a smile as he placed a small note in my hand. "Make sure you don't get hurt, new prefect." He said before leaving me there, rubbing my cheek and face of his touch.

_Disgusting..._I said feeling like I was going to be sick. I then felt a huge killing intent coming my way, and as I looked up, the glares of dozens of girls were aimed right at me, and I stepped back, gulping as I suddenly felt fearful of the day class more than the night class. _Holy crap..._ I said taking another step back as the approached.

"Aikouka-san, what does the note say?"

"Rikku-san, what's going on between you and Kain-senpai?"

"Aikouka-kun... are you Kain-senpai's.... mysterous lover?"

"Eh...." I backed away quickly towards Yuuki. "Save me from this killing intent..."

"Like I'm doing any better..." I looked over my shoulder to see eyes glaring at Yuuki.

"But don't they know that you and ..._that thing..._ are... ya know?" I asked her and she shook her head no and I sighed. "What do you normally do? Run?"

"Yes." She said as it seemed we were surrounded. She grabbed my hand and began to run, "Run, Rikku-san!" She called to me as she dragged me with her.

When the day students finally settled down in their dormitories, Yuuki and I made our ways back up to the watch area and sat down, out of breath. "ZERO!" Yuuki jumped up spotting the white haired boy. "You idiot! Leaving Rikku-san and I out there running for our lives! What were you thinking!?" She said hitting him as he back away, dodging the hits.

"I had to deal with someone of my own..." He said putting his hand out and placing it on her forehead, becoming arms length away from her and enabling her to be able to hit him at all. I let out a small laugh, finding it amusing.

"Rikku-san... did you just laugh?" Yuuki asked me.

"I guess I did." I said realizing it too. Most of the laughing or smiles I put on were all fake, and Yuuki and Zero were the only two that knew the difference between faking and the real smiles or laughs. "But that was pretty funny." I said with a smile.

"Ne- Rikku-san... what was on the note that Kain-senpai gave you?" Yuuki asked me and I pulled it out.

"I'm not sure..." I said as I looked at it. "What if it blows up in my face as soon as I open it?!" I said feeling that sickening feeling again when I had the girls chasing me.

"I don't think Kain-senpai would be like that..." Yuuki said.

_I'm not so sure..._ I said as I looked at the note.

"If you're not going to open it, then I will." Zero said snatching the note, sounding annoyed.

"Zero! That's rude!" Yuuki said pointing at him. "Give Rikku-san her letter back!"

"It's okay... if it blows up, it's on Zero..." I said with an evil looking grin. He glared at me before opening the letter.

He looked at it oddly. "What does it say?" Yuuki asked.

He flipped the paper over, _New Prefect_ was written on the paper in big letters. "I think he did it just to get the girls to chase you..." Zero said handing her the paper. "Or he's trying to start a conversation with you..."

"I would hope not..." I said as I crumbled the piece of paper up and threw it into a trash can. I looked up to the window that went to one of the night classes, Akatsuki Kain was leaning against the wall, talking with Aidou when he glanced over towards me, catching eye contact, I glared at him as he showed a smirk. _Bastard..._ I cursed to myself.

* * *

**KYA! Look at all those lovely reviews you've all given me! You've made me so proud! KYA~ cookies for all! Well, someone suggested I draw Rikku and some scenes out from Ayatori, and I have done that, it's just that I don't have a scanner at my house, so if I get the chance to upload anything at one of my friends house, I can do some animations and make a trailer for Ayatori. Don't you think that'd be rad? Well, I can't thank all of you enough for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They are fantastic! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *huggles***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: _Gekitotsu no Toki Itaru_ (The Moment of Conflict Arrives)**

"Rikku-san?! Another letter?" Yuuki questioned a night two weeks later as I climbed up onto the watch area, out of breath and heart pounding loudly and quickly. "Is he really doing this just to get you chased around?"

"I don't know but I'm getting sick and tired of it." I said panting as I tossed her the letter. "I haven't read it yet... to tired to even read it..." _This was getting beyond ridiculous... It needed to be stopped... but I needed to breathe again first..._

"WHAT?!" Yuuki yelled getting both mine and Zero's attention. "Ri-rikku-san..." She passed the note to me and my eyes scanned over it quickly before I threw it away from me.

"EW! Disgusting! NO!" I said seeing the words I never wanted to see from a noble vampire, let alone any form of vampire.

"What?" Zero asked picking it up and looking at it. The notes had been getting longer, but I never thought there was any meaning to them. I saw Zero's face pale a bit as he read it. "He wants to go on a date with you?"

"LALALALALA!" I plugged my ears not wanting to hear it. "I will never go out on a date with him, or anyone of the night class!" I told them as I kept my hands over my ears. "I'm getting tired of all these notes!"

"Why haven't you said anything to him?" Yuuki asked me.

"I've tried many times, but then he just sticks it in my pocket or in my mouth, or down the back of my coat..." I said remembering all the times. "I think the worse was when one of the girls stole one of the notes, and I didn't know what it said so I had to make sure no one read it, which didn't help me at all." I stood up from laying on the ground and took the note from Zero who had narrowed eyes towards the window. I looked up to see Akatsuki Kain walking down the steps to get to a different seat when he looked outside and waved towards the three of us, getting attention from Hanabusa Aidou who turned and grinned a smile towards Yuuki with a large wave himself.

I was suddenly was pulled into Zero who was glaring at Akatsuki. I felt my cheeks flare up in a blush at the sudden movement as Yuuki looked over, confused. _What are you to me? What am I to you?_ I shook the thoughts from my head as I tried to hide the blush from showing more than it just had.

"Rikku-san!" Yuuki called over to me, getting my attention. I looked over from staring at the clouds in the sky. "The night class is about to come out! Cover the girls!"

"Oh- right." I said running over towards the gate to push back the girls from the night class. "Get back! Back I say!" I said swatting at the girls to get them back, "It's past your curfew anyways! Go away!" I said waving my arms to block them from the night class and if they came to close then they would get hit.

I heard the click of the door, and I expected Akatsuki to hand me another note, but he walked over and stood by me where I was still swatting the girls away. "Ririkku-chan." He said using my full name, then adding chan. _how I dispise you..._ I told myself to him in my mind. "So about my little letter last night... am I going to get an answer?" He said with a coy smile.

_As if you bastard..._ I said in my head before repling with a, "I'm sorry Akatsuki..." I said glancing over to the girls that I was trying to keep at bay. "But I don't think I'd ever be interested in a date with you." The girls that I was keeping at bay suddenly burst into outburst, yelling about how I was not a true girl, or how it was impossible for anyone to deny a night class a rare date. "Eh...?" I blinked as the girls glared at me.

"Aikouka-san..." my name was said so lowly it was terrifing.

"GET BACK!" I heard Zero yell before I felt myself be pulled behind him and away from the girls. "Everyone return to their dormitories or detention for all of you!" He then turned to Akatsuki who was still standing there. "Go to class, or you'll get put with detention too, Kain-senpai." Zero said, a glare still held in his eyes towards Akatsuki.

"If I had known you two were all ready together, I wouldn't have bothered giving you such a hard time, Ririkku-chan." Akatsuki said with a smirk. "Looks like I'll just have to wait a while then, ne?" I didn't know wheather to be embarressed or disgusted at those two sentences.

"Together?" Zero said sounding oblivious to the whole concept. "Who?" He looked over to Yuuki and me, looking confused.

_KYA~ _I paused myself in thought, _What the hell?!_ _I did not just Kya in my head over Zero... did I?! Oh dear Kami... why?!_

"You mean you haven't been hearing all the rumors, Zero?" Yuuki asked Zero, who shook his head no.

"I don't listen to rumors..." He said as he turned and started to walk away, "Let's get to our posts though..."

I looked over to Yuuki, who looked over to me, and I think we were both thinking the same thing- _Zero must have heard them, but doesn't want to say anything about them..._

_What are you to me and what am I to you?_ I shook my head of those questions. I sat against the wall, drifting into thought a lot about it all. I pulled my knees up to me and closed my eyes. Yuuki had gone off to make sure all the students had returned to the sun dorms. _Why do these questions keep popping in my head? Do I subconciously want to know the answers to them? Or is it not so subconciously? _

"When you sit like that, anyone that would pass by would be able to see up your skirt..." I heard, "Just to let you know..." I blushed and stood up quickly to see Zero leaning against the wall looking over to the trees and pathway.

"Pervert..." I said, still blushing as I walked over and jumped down from the building to the ground. I walked through the pathway towards the pond where I had spent a lot of time over the summer when I was at Cross academy and also whenever I had free time away from Junko and her crew or anyone else I would come here. I sat down and pulled my knees up to me, _"When you sit like that, anyone that would pass by would be able to see up your skirt..."_ _That jerk..._ I blushed more as I thought about it. _ARGH!!!_ I let out a frustrated sigh as I layed on my back and looked up at the stars, finding some constallations.

I let out a yawn, and I knew that I was tired, I barely get any sleep. After what felt like a couple of minutes, I opened my eyes to find myself in a dim-lit room. I sat up on the bed and looked around, pulling the blankets off me I walked over to the door and opened it, seeing I was in the Chairman's floor in the building. I walked over to the bathroom that was in there and decided I should take a shower since I probably had to get to school to protect those dammed night class students back to their dorms.

I heard the door open to the room I was in, so I quickly wrapped a towel around me, and grabbed Kenakachi out of habit. I took in a strong smell of blood and I knew immidiately that it was Zero's. I opened up the door to see him leaning against the wall, holding his arm tightly while blood trickled down his arm. "What happened?!" I said going oveer quickly, my hand still tight on my towel that wrapped my body. I fought back the temptation of the blood that was in front of me, as it seemed that I was more worried about Zero.

"Dammed night class..." He said before he looked down at me, "It's nothing to big..." I pulled his hand away from his arm to see it burnt and bleeding.

"Zero..." I said looking at his arm, "Come on..." I grabbed him by his better arm and pulled him into the bathroom, closing the door. I pulled his jacket and collared shirt off, along with his tie and tossed them to the ground, he'd have to wear his other uniform this time. "Which noble did this to you?" I asked as I grabbed a small hand towel and put some cold water on it, putting it against his arm.

"Don't worry about it..." He said, which annoyed me a bit. "Did you just take a shower? You're hair is still wet... You'll get sick..."

"Don't change the subject." I told him, looking up at his eyes for a second before looking back to his arm. "Do you know where any bandages are at? You'll have to wrap it..." I went to go and check for some in the drawer, when I was stopped with a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "Eh...?"

"A faster way than just finding bandages would be..." I knew what it was going to be, "Because I don't think there are any left in the room..."

"It's okay." I said pulling my hair back. "The only people who have ever sucked my blood were those dammed purebloods..."

"I wasn't saying for you... Rikku..." He began but I put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay. I trust you." I said, "So don't kill me..." If I wasn't still tired, and didn't think I was imaging things, I would have sworn Zero just blushed.

I felt my back hit the wall as Zero's arm went around my waist while the other moved my hair away, my head leaning against his hand. I wrapped my arms around him, to make sure I would not fall if my knees went weak from to much blood loss. I felt his fangs poke at my neck before he bit down, the old bite marks from the Kamoku brothers had disappeared clearly without any scaring at all, which I was thankful for.

I could hear my heart beat, loud, and clear, just as clear as I could hear my blood being sucked out of me. I could feel the heat rising to my face, as I let my head rest on Zero's shoulder- well chest since I was shorter than him- while his other hand went around my waist as well. He released himself from my neck and hovered by my ear, "Are you okay... Rikku?"

"Y-yeah..." I said, studdering out. He brought his head away from my neck, and in front of me, "Looks like I'm going to have to take another shower..." I said with a small laugh. I brought my hands away from around his waist when suddenly they were against his bare chest, and his hands were under and around my chin and cheeks, cupping them as he kissed me, the taste of my own blood ran through my mouth, but I didn't care. _So that one time... wasn't a dream?_ I thought as he stepped back away from me, turning away.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said turning around and leaving the bathroom.

_I didn't say anything the last time..._ I thought to myself, _Will I let that happen again?_ I questioned what to do, but figured it was to late when I saw the door close shut.

* * *

**Kind of a longer chapter, but aren't you happy? I stayed up until 11:30pm to finish writing this! YAY! And I can't believe I have over 20 reviews! It's a miracle! You guys treat me to kindly. And also, Princess de la Luna, I sent you a PM in response to the question you asked me, so make sure you check that out. So I'm going to go... I had to finish this chapter off, and I wasn't sure if I was going to make this happen in this chapter or the next, but I thought it should be this chapter... Do any of you know who attacked Zero?! I know I know! I gave nice big clues too! :] Love you all!**


	14. Bonus Chapter 1

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed my story Ayatori! You are all amazing, so I decided to to a side chapter for all of you. Don't worry you'll get at least two more chapters of the actual story after this. And I know it's a bad spot, but this is just a thank you for everything you've done for me. I have even scanned, colored and posted a picture of Ririkku on my profile. The link is at the bottom, so I want you all to go and look at it after this and tell me what you think! I worked hard on it because I haven't actually drawn anything since last January because I gave up drawing. So I picked it up again, and I have improved a lot. So tell me what you think of that drawing! :]**

**Bonus Chapter 1: Za Jizen-raifu wa Aikouka Ririkku(The life of Ririkku Aikouka Beforehand)**

"Riri-sama!" I looked over my shoulder towards my door, hearing that cutsy nickname the servents would call me. "Riri-sama!" I sighed inwardly as I pushed the window open, the wind blowing back my hair, it was long to my waist, and black as the raven. The knocks came louder as they called my name louder too. "Riri-sama! Why is there a draft coming through?! Open this door, Riri-sama!"

I jumped from my bedroom window onto the tree branch neaby, the black dress I was wearing nearly being my reason I would pludge to my death. I knew that dresses were a hazard, but my parents would never listen. I reached the base of the tree as I saw the maid run over to the window. "RIRI-SAMA!" She called attempting to climb out the window.

I narrowed my eyes at her, not wanting her to follow, I swung down the branch, scratching my hand, but I gave no thought to it as I left my family's grounds. I escaped into the city, a lost child of the streets since I had never left my house or it's surrounded gated grounds. I was home-schooled, and I didn't have any friends because of my parents being to over protective. I had a Vampire Hunter come once a week but I would hide, refusing to learn their ways. Vampires had no reason to die, so I didn't know why they had to be hunter. I had never seen a vampire before though.

"Riri-sama!" I heard in the distance as I licked the ice cream I had bought. I sighed and looked seeing the servent looking around the street.

"Pitiful..." I said turning and walking down the market, and into the crowd where I would be further away from those that tried to find me. After I finished my ice cream I began to run down the streets until I ran into a boy that was my age. He had white hair, and he looked really sad. But when a lady had come over to him, her hair was a white color too, but they weren't related at all.

His eyes then found mine and I smiled at him, being friendly, and he was kind of cute. He looked up to the women and said something before she nodded and he ran over to me. "Hi." He said with a smile, "Are you lost?"

"No..." I said, "I wanted to get away from my house..."

"Oh. Where do you live at? I bet your mom and dad are worried." He said, "I'm Ichiru by the way. I never got your name though..."

"Ririkku..." I said as I stuck out my hand to shake his. He took my hand and kissed the back of it, making me blush.

"Why don't you come with Shizuka-sama and me?" He asked me, "We travel around..."

"I... I wish I could... but I don't think I'd be able too..." I said as I looked over to the women. From what I remembered, she was a pureblood, Hioh Shizuka. I had read about her one time when I was forced to do the work. "Shizuka-sama?" I asked as the woman came over. "It's an honor to meet you." I said bowing.

"You're so beautiful, young girl..." She said brushing her fingers over my hair making me blush more. "As good as if I wanted to eat you... but your hand..." She reached down and took one of my hands that I had scratched. "Do you not worry that a vampire will come and attack you?"

"I have no reason to be afraid of Vampires. That's why, I want to work to be able to live with vampires one day, and also why I refuse to become a vampire hunter in order to protect vampires too." I said with a bright smile.

"How sweet..." Shizuka said letting my hand go. "Ichiru... we should get goind..."

"Oh- all right..." The boy said looking back to me. "It was nice to meet you, Ririkku-chan." He said with a smile.

"You too, Ichiru-kun!" I said smiling back.

"Be carefull, Ririkku-san... I don't want to see you be killed by your ways... if you do, I will regret not having sucked your blood this moment." Shizuka said, and I looked up suprised at what she said, and that's when I saw the red eyes of a vampire that craved blood.

"I promise." I said bowing once more.

"Riri-sama!" I heard someone yell as I was snatched up.

"EH?!" I looked to see it was the maid.

"You know you are not allowed to leave the grounds of Aikouka! You're father would kill me if anything happened to his only child." The maid said carrying me back home.

Later that day, I decided to sit under the cherry tree in our backyard by the pond, and pulled out a book, but knew I would not be able to focus because Ichiru and Shizuka's faces and their conversation with me ran through my head. I reached over and grabbed another pocky stick and bit into it, trying to focus on the book, but knew I couldn't.

I saw a bright light and I looked away from the book to see my mother with a camera. "Riri-chan, you looked so adorable eating pocky and reading a book! I had to take a picture of it!" She said happily.

"B-but cameras steal peoples souls! Oka-san! Why'd you steal my soul!" I yelled, but I knew it didn't. I just liked to freak my mother out a lot.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Za Naresome wa Zero naishi Rikku? (The Start of a Romance between Zero and Rikku?)**

_"I-I'm sorry..." _His words ran through my head as I stood against the wall, but the door closed, and I figured it was to late. _I'm not going to leave it unquestioned this time..._ I said as I quickly walked over to the door and sprinted half way through the room where he was half way to the door all ready. I landed behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind as my head rested against his back. "Zero... where are you going?" I asked him, keeping him in that spot.

"..." He stayed quiet as he stood there.

"Zero..." I said again after he gave no response._ Answer back so I don't feel like I'm talking to a stuffed animal..._

"I know I shouldn't have... It's just..." He spoke after another minute of being silent. "Rikku..." He took his hands and placed them over mine, pulling them off of him as he turned and looked at me. "I..." He seemed so speechless as I stood up on my toes and took his lips into mine, giving him an unspeakable answer that I had thought he had been looking for.

"Zero... what am I to you?" I asked him once I stood back on my feet firmly. I looked up to him, meeting the gaze and making it impossible for him to look away or for me to look away.

"RI-KKU-SAN!" The door slammed open as Kaien-san came in singing my name. "Oh?" He looked over to Zero and I, and it must have looked weird for someone that just barged into the room. I mean, I was in a towel, and my hair was wet, with bit marks on my neck and he was topless in front of me. If that didn't seem odd, I didn't know what would be. "Am I disturbing something?"

"N-no! It's not what it looks like, Kaien-san!" I said quickly as I blushed madly thinking more about it.

"I'll be back in a bit, so make sure you both look decent enough for someone to come in... or else people will get the wrong thought..." He said like it wasn't obvious. I looked over to Zero who was walking back to the bathroom to grab at least his shirt and tie.

"I say you get dress and dry your hair..." He said brushing some of the dry strands of my bangs back, the one piece in the middle falling back between my eyes as he looked at me. "It looks like we'll just have to talk later..." He walked past me and I turned after a second.

"No." I told him. "I don't want to have to continue thinking about all of this, Zero." He turned and looked at me, suprise written on his face at my small outburst.

"You want to know what you are to me?" He said walking back over to me. "You're someone that I care about and I don't want to see dead. That's what you are to me." He said as he stopped in front of me. "And what are you going to respond back to that?"

"I..." I had completely lost everything that I was thinking of saying to him. _What are you to me? I have yet to answer that question yet to myself..._ I thought to myself.

"What is it that you feel if you kiss me back?" He asked me placing a finger under my chin and raising it up some so I was looking in his eyes. "Or is it all a game to you?"

"You... you make it hard to say anything..." I said moving my head away from his hand and looking away from him.

"I'm leaving then..." He said turning and walking away again to leave while slipping his shirt back on, buttoning it up. "_Ja._"

He closed the door and I slid to my knees, frustrated at myself. "What was I suppose to say?" I asked myself out loud. "Dammit..."

I finally decided to get dressed, slapping a band-aid on my neck, moving my hair to cover it. _Can two people like me and Zero even be together? We're both children of hunters... who's parents were killed by purebloods... and landed at this academy, hating ourselves, and any other vampire... so wouldn't that mean we would hate eachother? If that's true... then why do I feel most comfortable with him than the normal day class students?! What do I say after all this?_

"Aikouka-kun!" I heard the teacher call my name. I raised my eyes from looking at nothing to focusing on the teacher. "Thank you for joining us... If only Kurosu and Kiryuu-kun will wake up..."

"May I go see the chairman, sensei?" I asked, raising my hand, "I am not feeling well..."

"Go ahead..." The teacher said and I nodded, standing up from my seat and going up the stairs which was two rows. When I passed Zero's desk, his hand shot out and grabbed my arm stopping me as he sat up.

I met his gaze up towards me as I stayed for a second. I saw Yuuki look up from where she sat and look a bit confused before she let out a yawn. "I need to go..." I said in a whisper for the teacher not to hear.

"I'll go with you..." He said standing up too, causing attention from class.

"Kiryuu-kun..." The teacher said looking up.

"..." Zero just walked past me and out the door. I soon followed, not saying another word in the classroom as I left through the back door. As soon as I closed the door and walked down the steps off the platform to get to the normal floor level, Zero grabbed my hand and dragged me away where I didn't know to where I was heading now. "You were going to go to the moon dorms, weren't you?"

"I- yeah..." I said, unable to lie at the moment. "But Zero..."

"I'll go with you..." He said, "It's dangerous there and-"

"I'm the daughter of a vampire hunter you know. I'm not going to be killed... or transformed into a vampire." I said a bit annoyed because I wanted to go alone. "Go back to class, I can do this by myself..."

"Fine..." He said letting go of my hand and turned to go back to the classroom.

"We will talk later." I told him. He looked over his shoulder at me before entered the classroom again. Once he closed the door, I turned and ran down the hall, quickly leaving towards the moon dorms. _I know exactly who it was that hurt Zero... And I should have done something else that what I had done originally..._ I told myself as I arrived at the moon dorms. "I'm a prefect so may I enter?" I asked the creepy old man at the gate.

"Go ahead." He said and I nodded walking up to the moon dorms.

_I'll try to get this over quickly so nothing happens..._ I said as I placed my hands on the handle of the doors before opening them and entering the beautiful dormitory. _Wow... _

**Okay, so I fixed the link, and I'm sorry for the disappointment, but this chapters out, and I'm working on a second picture that will be a spoiler pic for a later chapter. :] But again, sorry, the link is fixed, and you are able to view it now. I had my friend Riza check for me. Now, back to the picture while working on the next chapter, ne?**

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Za luna-ryou (The Moon Dormitory)**

When I had entered the moon dormitories, I had not expected what I saw. I was speechless at the style, and luxury style it seemed they had. I walked in more, looking up the stairs and not seeing anyone I began to make my way towards them, no one was in the main room, so no one would see me. I made my way quickly up the stairs and looked around on the second floor before deciding to go one of the ways. It was going to be harder to find him than I thought.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Aikouka-san?" I jumped, hiding behind one of the statues in the hallway before looking to see who it was. "Oh please do not be afraid..." He said walking over, his green eyes looking very happy in the bright afternoon. "But please... if you don't have any business, I would like to ask you to leave..."

"Where's Akatsuki." I said after coming out from behind the statue. I stood a couple of feet infront of him, not trusting him, even if he was the vice dorm leader.

"Why do you really need to see him at this hour? For us, this is the time when we are dead asleep." He explained to me, and I gave him a look that told him it was obviously a lie if he was awake. "Kaname-sama and I take turns to make sure little prefects like yourself, Yuuki-sama, or Kiryuu-kun don't end up being killed in here."

"I need to talk to Akatsuki though." I said more stern than before. "Which room is his?"

"With all the racket you're making, you'll wake the dead." Takuma turned as my eyes narrowed on Kuran Kaname. "And they are not that pleasant to deal with when they are woken up."

"Kaname-sama!" Ichijou said, seeming surprised to see the dorm leader.

"I'll escort her out, Ichijou... So don't worry." Kaname said as he walked past Ichijou and over towards me. "Shall we go peacefully, Aikouka-san?"

"Fine..." I said displeased with the events that occurred.

"Whatever you are trying to do, Aikouka-san... I can assure you, it won't be succeeded." Kaname said as he guided me down the stairs and towards the large doors. "Kain Akatsuki does not have any reason for you to be demanding you to speak to him."

"And why not?" I said turning and facing him. "What he did to Zero was-"

"It was not Kain that attacked Zero." Kaname said opening the door. "Have a nice night, Aikouka-san." and as soon as I was on the other side, the door was closed.

"YES IT WAS, KURAN!" I yelled at the door before turning and walking off quickly. When I arrived back towards the main campus I heard some girls talking about two new night class students that they saw last night but had no idea who they were. _New night class students?_ I thought as I walked around to find something or someone, I wasn't sure.

After the day students left that evening back to their dormitories I stood against the wall looking up to the night class that was in session, _There's no one new in the class though... there wasn't even anyone new that left the dorms today..._ I thought to myself as I thought back to the previous hour. _Then who are they talking about?_

There was a loud scream, and even the night class turned and looked out the window as I recognized it as one of the day students- Junko. I sighed and jumped over the edge of the building, jumping from the tree branch down to the ground and running as quick as I could to the sight where she was at. I saw the white uniform of a night student and my eyes narrowed as I jumped up onto the tree branch, looking down as I saw Yuuki with Artemis pointed at one of the night students. "What's your name and class. You know the rules." She said as she pointed at the boy.

"And why would we tell you that?" The guy said as Junko looked terrified as she clung onto Rei and Yuse, Keiko passed out on the ground next to them.

"Because I'm a prefect and-"

"Yuuki!" I yelled as I saw another boy appear from behind her, I jumped down, and grabbed the second night class student that tried to attack her from behind, and pinned him down on the ground, roughing my knee as it hit. I cursed to myself as I smelt the small scent of my own blood. "Tell her your name and class or else you'll have to deal with me, and I'm not as nice as Yuuki is." I said keeping the one pinned to the ground as I glared up at the other.

"Mokuka Tosai..." The one in front of Yuuki said. "Class night...obviously..."

"Mokuka Tokai... same..." The one I had pinned down said. "It's nice to see that you're still alive, Aikouka Ririkku..."

"What?" I looked down to see their eyes, the eyes that killed my parents, and the eyes that had transformed me into one of their kin. "Kamoku... Kaito... and Kamoku... Saito..." I said looking up to the one infront of Yuuki, "But how..."

"It's a small technique of ours... to borrow someones face... it was some level E vampires in town..." Kaito said as he pushed off the ground, knocking me backwards, my brain not regerstering what was happening. "And it was quite easy to take from someone who has no control over their mind and soul..."

"Just like you'll be Aikouka Ririkku-chan." Saito said with a smirk as they both raised their hands up to their faces and the faces they stole disappearing revealing their own faces. "How much longer are you going to last without a pure blood's blood, Aikouka Ririkku?"

"Aikouka-kun... is a vampire?" I heard Yuse asked Rei and Junko.

"If we drain your blood, you'll fall much faster... and then we can use your face... and you can become one of our little puppets..." Kaito said grabbing me by my neck and raising me to my feet, I felt like I was dying, but it was much worse than that. I felt his fingers dig into my neck as blood began to trickle out, I stepped back, but his hand just tightened more and made it unable for me to move. Let alone, my vision was become blury from lack of oxygen that I was lacking of.

I was suddenly tossed backwards as Kaito and Saito jumped in the opposite direction, dodging the symbol that came at them. "What the..." They looked up, and I did too, although I knew all ready who it was, my hand went to my neck and I held it, trying to stop the bleeding. "Who do you think you are?"

"Isn't that the one that shot at us before?" Kaito asked Saito.

"I think it is..." Saito replied, "The one that save our little Ririkku-chan..." I narrowed my eyes, _How dare they say I'm their's...._

Zero jumped down from the tree and walked towards them, "You are not night students, but pure bloods trying to ruin the way this campus is run by attempting to kill not only a prefect, but four mortal girls. You have no right to walk away from this campus..." Zero said as he raised his gun, "Especially for that attack against me last night."

_It was them?!_I thought as my eyes shot to Saito and Kaito. _But I thought.... Akatsuki...._

_"It was not Kain that attacked Zero..."_

I didn't know why but my body moved on it's own and as soon as Zero went to pull the trigger at the brothers, I pulled his hand up, and caused him to shoot into the sky. "What the hell?!" He snapped, looking at me with a glare.

I stepped back, a little intimidated by the glare he shot at me. "They are not the ones for you to kill..." I said, trying to keep my voice even. "They are my duty to kill..."

"Aww... a cute little love story about to be destroyed?" One of the Kamoku brothers snorted out as the other laughed.

"Yuuki, make sure these four girls return safely to their dorms and their memory is erased..." Zero said, not taking his eyes off the Kamoku brothers. "Leave it to Rikku and myself..."

"R-right..." Yuuki said as she went over to Junko and her group. She picked up Keiko, who still layed unconcious as Yuse and Rei helped Junko walk.

"There's no way you'd be able to kill them both at once..." Zero said under his breath towards me, hoping the two Kamoku brothers would not be able to hear.

"I don't want you to get hurt more than you are, Zero..." I said looking away from the Kamoku brothers and back up at him.

"You still never replied from earlier, so no matter what you say, I won't listen if you tell me not to fight..." He said with a slight smirk before he looked over to the Kamoku brothers who stood there, watching us, and I was pretty sure that they were just listening in on our conversation.

"Fine..." I said, "And right nows not even a good time to talk about it."

"Looks like you'll just have to make sure you live." He said with a smirk as he aimed his gun towards the brothers. "Shall we now?" And with that said he shot the gun towards them seperating the two brothers.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I didn't really know what to put in it! ARGH! And as for Hoshikuzu... I'm thinking about re-writing it a bit, because I like the character, I just don't like how OoC Zero is... but I was just thinking what he would be like if someone else came in a replacement of Yuuki since she left with Kaname... But... I think I'm going to change it a little bit and repost it... IDK... What do you think? Well, I should really be asking, what do you think of this chapter? I'm not to happy about it... but it gets me some place...  
Well, I have to go now, since it's like 9:30 almost and I have school tomorrow. YAY? haha... I have anime club I gotta run tomorrow, so we'll be watching Baccano... which is pretty confusing, but it gives them something to watch! Good morning and have a nice day! I mean- good night and have a nice night! HAHA**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Tsuki no Shijima(The Silence of the Moon)**

"Looks like you'll just have to make sure you live." He said with a smirk as he aimed his gun towards the brothers. "Shall we now?" And with that said he shot the gun towards them separating the two brothers.

I pulled out Kenakachi and jumped off after Kaito who had gone to my right, while Saito jumped to the left. I could hear perfectly fine as I landed up on the tree branch, but the darkness with all the surrounding trees seemed to distort my vision. I closed my eyes and listened, hearing his foot steps, light on the leaves, and as soon as he stepped on the twig that snapped, I knew exactly where he was at and jumped down, kenakachi clashing against a small sword of his own.

"Seems like you found yourself a little friend..." Kaito said as he pushed me away, knocking me back a few feet as I stumbled against the tree. "That's so hard to imagine... and he looks just like that boy from the market years ago..." I looked at him confused as we both stopped in the fight. "Ichiru... Does that ring a bell at all?"

"Ichi...ru?" I said confused, and obviously not able to think at the moment, but I didn't want to, or else my guard would drop. And as I saw, with the slightest shift in my guard, he came at me, "Oh! I remember now!" I said as I blocked my left skidding sideways until I finally stopped. "Ichiru-kun and Shizuka-san... in the market..."

"_Niwakamekura..._" I suddenly saw Kaito in front of me as everything began to get dark as I felt myself hit the tree behind. My hand went immediately to the back of my head where fresh blood began to come from. Before I could even react I felt the ground be lifted from me as I was raised up in the air, "Are you prepared to become our little puppet now...Ririkku-chan?" I heard Kaito's voice near my ear as I felt the fangs at my neck.

I felt like my neck was being collapsed as I could not breathe and his fangs broke the skin more on my neck. I let out a loud scream, hoping to get someones attention when a hand went over my mouth, shutting me up. _I am going to be killed...._ I thought to myself, knowing that my blood would be drained and I would soon be dead on the inside while my body was used at their own gain. I then suddenly thought about what Zero had said, _"Looks like you'll just have to make sure you live"_ _or else I'll never be able to answer back... What you are to me... _I shook it from my head as I felt tears roll down my cheeks, fear had stricken me and I had become paralyzed.

"Let go of Aikouka Ririkku." I heard a familiar voice but was unable to place it. I felt the fangs leave my neck as I slid down the tree and onto the ground as if I was a rag doll.

"Who do you think you are, you little night class student?" Kaito asked as he stepped away from me, I could hear the crunch of his foots on the twigs and leaves as he walked closer to the night class student.

"My name is Aidou Hanabusa... And I will not allow you to harm Aikouka Ririkku anymore than you have!" He said sounding quite angry. I could feel a cool breeze as I knew Aidou could freeze the ground when he chose too.

"A noble I see..." Kaito said with a smirk as I heard the crack of ice. "What a nice skill..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder as someone moved my hair, "Please be quiet... new prefect..." I heard someone say softly in my ear so that Kaito would not hear. I felt myself be picked up and whoever it was jumped away quickly, leaving Aidou to fight against Kaito. When I felt the movement stop, I figured we were on some sort of solid ground, or the roof of a building. "Are you injured badly?" He asked as he set me down. The blood had been drained to much, and my legs gave out, letting me fall. He quickly grabbed me and made sure I did not fall as he set me on the floor. I could feel the wall behind me, telling me we were at the prefects look out. "Kaname-sama won't be pleased with this at all..." Akatsuki's voice said and that was the last thing that I heard before my mind went blank.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I heard someone yell, sounding really pissed off. "If she is dead I swear I'll-"

"Calm down, calm down..." I heard Akatsuki's voice say as he stepped away from the first voice. "She's perfectly alive... she's just injured... and from what Hanabusa found out, blind as well... we don't know if it's temporary or if it's permanent..." It was silent for a moment, "It's nearly dawn, so we better head back to our dorms..."

It was silent again as I opened my eyes to still be surrounded in darkness, _Why does it seem something like this always happens to me?_ I questioned, trying to recall all of the previous nights memories, _Kaito...and Saito.... At least Zero is okay..._ I said as I sighed to myself.

"All that I do know is that those Kamoku brothers are dead and they won't be disturbing Ririkku again." Akatsuki said as I heard his footsteps come near me. "You're awake I see." He said bending down near me and brushing back some of my hair, "You're inside the chairman's guest room right now... and your wounds are slowly healing..." He said softly, and very unlike what I had ever heard any night class student speak like. "If you are given any trouble again... I'll be there..." And with that, he stood up and walked away from the bed.

I stayed quiet, and I knew I was blinking, I could feel it, but no light ever broke through the darkness that consumed my vision, or lack there of. "Do you think it's permanent?" I heard Yuuki's voice suddenly, and it shocked me because I had no idea she was in the room.

"Who is all in here?" I asked as I layed on my back, wanting to make sure there wasn't anyone else unexpectingly standing around.

"It's just Zero, Kaname-senpai and myself..." Yuuki said, "The night class students are all leaving early so that the day class girls don't get to them and we don't have to worry about being there..."

"How sweet..." I sighed.

"Are you in pain... Rikku-san?" Yuuki asked me as I heard her walk towards the bed.

"I'm fine..." I said, "I just wish I could see..."

"Yes... that would be nice..." Kaname said getting my attention. I sat up in the bed, sore from the battle that I had obviously lost, and would have died in if Akatsuki and Aidou had not shown up and saved my sorry ass.

"Kaname..." I said as I winced from the pain in my neck as I leaned against the wall above the bed, my head aching too. "You were the one who sent the night class out... correct?"

"That is correct." He said, and I figured he probably nodded as well.

"Thank you..." I replied bowing my head, "I am in debt to you..." I hated it, but it was what I had to do.

"Rikku-san..." Yuuki said sounding shocked at my words.

"The night class... has my gratitude..." I said, even it was hard for me to say something like this. I had never once been in debt to anyone, and now, to break that, I was to three vampires, and the rest of the night class. How low I had sunk and how deep my grave was dug.

"I should be leaving off to the moon dorms once again..." Kaname said as I heard him turn to leave. "Yuuki... would you like to make sure I get back to the dormitories?"

"S-sure, Kaname-senpai..." She stuttered out as she left with Kaname. I could just imagine her blushing face as she followed Kaname out.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I asked Zero, who I knew was still in the room.

"Why do you sell yourself to _them_?" He asked me, almost sounding annoyed with the idea.

"Do you really think that I had too? It is what one does when they are saved." I said as I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. "You know I can't see at all... Why don't you come over here because I have no clue where you are at in this room of disillusions..." I said to him, looking around the room, unsure of where he really was at. I heard his footsteps lightly on the ground before there was a weight shift on the bed.

"How badly are you hurt?" I asked him as I knew where he was at now from the weight shift on the bed.

"Not much... It was the same one I had fought against last time that burnt me..." He said, "So it wasn't as much as a shocker on his attacks..."

"Who saved you?" I asked him, knowing he was not the one to defeat Saito.

"Shiki and Rima..." He said, sounding like he didn't like the fact that he was saved either. I shifted so I was sitting on my knees, the one that was scrapped suddenly didn't feel as bad as everything else. "Shiki was easily able to defeat the Kamoku brother..."

I went and placed my hand on his shoulder as finding him once again, before I went and hugged him tightly. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling the tips of his hair brush against my forehead as he turned his head and looked towards me. "You are... someone special to me, Zero..." I said as I hugged him, not wanting to let go. "You make me smile... you make me feel better no matter what... and you somehow also make me angry..." I said as I felt his arms go around me in a hug back. "But all I ever want... is for you to be safe... and for you to be happy..."

"Are you crying?" He said moving one of his hands up to my face where I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but he placed his thumb on it, wiping it away from my face.

"No..." I said with a small smile. "I'm tired though..." I said as I tried to suppress a yawn, which caused Zero to yawn, "Are you tired too?"

"Well it's not like we can really go to class with such bandages on us... students will get questioning and even with us missing, it is better than to think we got our asses beat..." He explained and I nodded, understanding. He leaned backwards on the bed suddenly, and me not seeing it coming, fell too.

"Ow..." I winced as my neck hurt for a quick second.

"Are you okay?" He asked me again as I rubbed my neck, letting go of him.

"Yeah... just sudden movement..." I said laying back down, resting on his chest. I was curled up opposite of him, as he layed partially on the bed. "But I really am tired though..." I said as I yawned once more, and as addictive as yawns are, he did too._ I wish I could lay like this... forever..._ I said as I felt myself drift off to sleep. _I finally told you too..._ I smiled to myself as a last thought before sleep.

* * *

**I spent a little more time on this chapter... and also the fact I had to write it three different times because the first two froze my computer... maybe it was saying something? Well, the last chapter I didn't like, and I really did rush through it because it had been a while since I updated and I really wasn't in the mood for writing. I had other things on my mind. Well, I'm going to be busy until Sunday night, so you might not get another update until then.**

**Because tomorrow I have to go and preform at a basketball game for Band, and then Saturday morning I'm going to my bass guitarist's house and we're having a band practice and then we're going to record my bass player and me sword fighting and put it up on Youtube and all that good stuff. :] Then after that, my drummer's dad is driving us all to the Arena and we're going to go and watch an ice hockey game, which will be my whole band's first time and like my 200th, but that's beside the point. :] and on Sunday I'm going to my friends house and we're going to play street hockey, then Kevin's coming over afterwards so that we can go the an ice hockey game on Sunday after we play some video games. Then after the hockey game (I'll get home at like 8pm) I'll get back online and try to write some if I'm not to happy. :]**

**For those who are wondering who this "Kevin" is, it's a guy that play ice hockey for the stockton colts, and he just turned 16 yesterday, so for his birthday present I'm taking him to a hockey game (It's what I normally do) and we're pretty good friends. He knows almost all my problems and both my parents, but I don't like him, he's just a friend. I swear! lol. I use to like him, but not anymore. :] but I guess I'll let you go and review me, correct? I only got 1 review from the last chapter. :( that makes me happy that I got at least one, but where are all my other reviewers at?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Itoshiki Hito wo Mamoritai (I Want to Protect the People I Love)**

Zero walked quickly, pulling me with him as he dragged me to Kaien-san's office from the classroom. He opened the door and the chairman spoke as a noise was made, "Kiryuu-kun... Rikku-san?" He said questioning our reason of being there.

"There's just a slight problem with Rikku's return to class..." He said pulling me up next to him, my hand still in his. "The teachers don't know that she's been blinded... and it's kind of hard to explain to them too on why she's blind..."

"Is it possible if I don't have to attend the classes? I mean, I've been home-schooled my whole life, and have done very well on not being in classrooms..." I said still uncomfortable with the part where I still couldn't see anything, and I was beginning to believe that it might have been permanent blinding.

"Well then... there is that problem..." I heard Kaien-san say, "I can always be your teacher, and during the day you can come here instead of to the classrooms and I can teach you what you need to know so you don't fall behind in your studies, Rikku-san."

I let go of Zero's hand and bowed, "Thank you so much, Kaien-san... It would be very much appriciated." I stood back up and went to grab Zero's hand again because without anyone else around really, I didn't know where I was at, and stairs killed me all the time.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Kaien-san said suddenly his presence was right in front of me. Zero pulled me away from Kaien-san and onto his other side. "Eh?"

"She's blind so stop trying to make things happen in your little dream land." Zero said to Kaien-san.

"Sure..." He said going back to his desk. "Rikku-san! Why don't you come in tomorrow and we'll start then... Until then, just cover in today's classes..."

"Oh... okay." I said nodding.

"We're leaving..." Zero said starting to walk away, and pulled me with him.

"Kiryuu-kun, be more considerate with her! She can't see when you're leaving abruptly!" Kaien-san said, and it was true. I felt Zero stop in his step and shift back as he seemed to glare at Kaien-san. He then turned and pulled me again.

Once we were down the hall Zero stopped and turned to me, "Sorry..." He told me, "It's just..."

"I know... You don't want him on your back." I said nodding and understanding. I was actually glad Kaien-san didn't know, or else he would go to his _lala land_ and not return. "And I promise I won't say anything either."

I felt his lips as he softly kissed my forehead. "That's good." He said, "Stairs are ahead..."

"Okay..." I said as he took my hand again and led me down the stairs. It had been about two weeks since the incident with the Kamoku brothers, and although I still hated the fact that I wasn't the ones that killed them, it was nice to know that they were dead. I didn't have to focus on having to kill anyone anymore, and I could get the weight off my shoulders.

"Zero...Hioh Shizuka... was the one that killed your family right?" I asked as we desided not to return to class.

"Yeah..." He said, not sounding the happiest to be talking about that.

"Why? When I met her... she seemed so nice... and she liked who I was and said that if I didn't follow what I told her, that she would regret not sucking my blood when she saw me..."

"You met that person?" Zero said stopping and turning to me. "When? How?"

"It was when I was fourteen..." I said, "And I think Ichiru was the same age..."

"Ichiru?" Zero said sounding shocked at the mention of the name.

"Yeah... he was a boy that traveled with Shizuka... they tried to get me to come with them..." I said with a smile, "I wanted too, but I didn't because they had to go and one of the maids had found me and brought me back to the estate..." I said annoyed with the maids, but now, I sort of missed them. I realized I didn't know much about Zero's past other than that his family was killed and he was transformed into a vampire, and all he really knew about me was that my parents had been killed and I was turned into a vampire and I don't have much training as a vampire hunter. "Why do you sound so shocked at his name?"

"He was my younger twin brother..." Zero said and I caught the past tense.

"_Was?_" I questioned, stepping forward a couple of steps to him.

"I..." He turned away and took my hand, "I'd rather not talk about it..." He said as he began to walk, "Let's go some place..." I nodded and let him guide me to where ever he decided to take me. I heard the bell ring, signifying that lunch was beginning. I heard Zero curse something under his breath, and I figured that it had something to do with people being around.

"Zero! Rikku-san!" We both stopped as we heard Yuuki's voice. She ran over to us and stopped in front of us. "The teacher wasn't to pleased with you just getting up and leaving class..." She told us, "You both have detention when you come back..."

"Great..." Zero said under his breath.

"I'm not going to be going to the regular classes anymore..." I told Yuuki, "Kaien-san said that he would teach me until we can get my vision back... I still don't think that it's a permanent thing..."

"What if it is?" Yuuki asked me sounding a little upset.

"Then I'll have to live with it." I said smiling a bit to make it seem like I would be okay with that.

"Oh yeah..." Yuuki said suddenly sounding sly, "The girls in our class are saying that _Kiryuu-kun finally found someone who actually likes him_... and also that _I always knew that Aikouka-kun and Kiryuu-kun were going to get together_... I think they all ready know..."

"Yuuki, we're not together." I told her, yes, we were even going to keep it from Yuuki. "And you know why it's like this too..."

"Well, maybe it'll be okay if it wasn't always you and Zero... then those little rumors wouldn't be floating around." Yuuki said grabbing my hand. "I'll take her for the lunch time! You can have your alone time Zero... I know you always like that... but don't be late... AGAIN!" Yuuki said punching Zero in the arm. "Let's go, Rikku-san." Yuuki said pulling me away from Zero.

"Eh..." I was suddenly jerked away, my hand slipping away from Zero's as Yuuki pulled me away by my hand.

"I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now..." Yuuki said as we left Zero. "Do you like Zero?"

"W-what?!" I said with a small laugh. "That's ridiculous!" I was pretty sure that it was obvious, but Yuuki didn't always catch onto things. "We're just good friends... just like you and Zero are..."

"Rikku-san... I'm not stupid." She said stopping me and standing in front of me. I could hear her arms waving around as she spoke, "You make it seem like I don't get anything at all! But I can see it! You like Zero, and he obviously likes you! He doesn't even like to spend time with me and here he is being a gentlemen and guiding you around while you can't see."

"Which is exactly why I can't see you waving your arms around and doing some silly gestures!" I said reaching out and grabbing her hands, missing a couple of times before finally finding them. "I know you do gestures a lot when you talk, but it's pretty stupid to do when I can't see..."

"Oh... yeah... sorry." She said blushing in her speech. "But... you can tell me anything, and I can see it, Rikku-san..."

"Yuuki... even if there was something happening, I don't like to devulge my doings into society, or into the school rumor system..." I told her, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't trust people very easily..."

"So there is something..." She said crossing her arms. I heard the _whuph_ of her clothing moving.

"Aikouka-kun!" Suddenly arms went over my shoulders as I heard Junko's voice. "Where have you been, my friend?"

"I-I've been busy with things outside of school matters..." I told her, knowing she was on my right, but I wasn't sure where the others were at, but knew they were around. "And I'm actually going to be gone again starting tomorrow..." I stumbled out trying to cover for myself.

"Aww... which means we have to hang out today." I felt my hands be grabbed and pulled away from Yuuki.

"Ah- uhm- No!" Yuuki said trying to get the girls to give me back to her. "Rikku-san isn't suppose to go off..."

"It's okay prefect! We'll take care of Aikouka-kun." I heard Keiko say from my left side. _I'm not so sure about this..._ I said to myself as I was dragged away.

* * *

**Okay okay- I couldn't just leave for 3 days and only give you 1 chapter! Here's this chapter! I wasn't sure what to really put in it, but this is what I got! I kind of like the outcome on it... I have a poll up currently for this story, and you should go and put in your response. It may change the future chapters. :] Well, have a nice weekend, I'll be back on Sunday. :]**


	19. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18: Sekai ni Kage o Tsukuridasu (A Shadow is Created in this World)

I sat on at a bench some place while Junko, Rei, Yuse and Keiko all talked about simple matters, and informed me on all the gossip I didn't want to hear about from the last two weeks. I let out a sigh and leaned back on the bench, feeling the gentle breeze run through the campus grounds and my hair blew through the wind as well. "Aikouka-san... you are acting so blindly!" I heard Junko say, causing me to sit back up and look in her direction. "Did you lose your contacts or something?"

"Yes..." I said, "Something like that..." I sighed as I looked around, knowing I would not be able to see anything. I suddenly felt the presence of one of the night class students and as soon as I turned in that direction, the four girls started to become quiet.

"No way! Why do the night class students keep appearing whenever prefects are around?!" Rei asked as the person walked over towards us. I still had no idea who it was.

"New prefect, how are you feeling lately?" I heard and I cursed to myself for not being able to just leave to where I wanted to go. "It's good to see that you're out of that dark room, but honestly, do you think it's fine for you to be walking around in your condition?" He asked as he sat next to me on the bench. I felt his arm on the back of the bench and his leg was next to my own. I heard the girls swoon at his presence as I sat, trying not to seem annoyed with him, he did after all save my life.

"I've been doing better, but I won't be back in the classes until everything has been restored..." I said, trying not to give away that I was blind. "No one else knows about it right now, except for Kaien-san and those that were around when it occurred."

"What happened, Aikouka-san?" Yuse asked me.

"It's nothing..." I said quickly, forgetting that they had been there for that moment.

"So you won't be on duty then at all?" He asked, almost sounding disappointing.

"Probably not..." I said nonchalantly. "Zero and Yuuki will just have to go back to how it was last year..."

"How long will you be gone, Aikouka-san?" Junko asked me.

"It depends...I think at the December break, if I have not returned, I might just return home." I said with a small smile.

"Do you miss your family?" Keiko asked me.

"Very much..." I said feeling sad all of a sudden, "But I won't see them for a very long time..."

"What about when you return home for the December break?" Rei asked me.

"I won't see them at all... not until I die and am sent to the afterlife..." I said and they finally got it. "They were killed during the summer before I began at Cross Academy. Actually... that's why I came to cross academy..."

"Aww... Aikouka-san! It seems we don't know you at all!" Junko said sounding like she really did want to know me.

I felt myself be pulled to the side as Akatsuki pulled me into a hug. "Eh...?!" I said not realizing who it was at first, and then when I did, I wanted to escape even more.

"You poor little new prefect..." Akatsuki said as he brushed back some of my hair behind my ear and lifted my chin up with his fingers. "Why does it seem all three of you prefects all have something in common..." _That's right... Yuuki only has Kaname left of her family, and Zero is all alone..._ I thought remembering. I shifted my head away from his fingers, becoming uncomfortable with his touch.

I stood up and took a few steps away from the bench, "I think I'm going to go and find Zero..." I said as I stepped away from the four girls and Akatsuki.

"Why don't I help you, Rikku-kun?" Akatsuki said finding his way next to me again. I sighed, knowing it was better to have him than the four girls. Once we were far enough away on the straight path we were headed down after I walked through a bush and into a tree, Akatsuki finally just grabbed my hand and led me around. "There's something you need to know, New Prefect..." He said under his breath as I felt the sun's heat stop beating down on me so I figured we were in one of the hallways, or under some sort of shading. "There is a shadow that is created in everyones world..."

We stopped and he leaned against on of the poles before continuing, "You have two shadows, where as people normally have one... and your shadows disappeared as so did your vision and those Kamoku pure-blood brothers..."

"Where are you getting at this, Akatsuki?" I asked, understanding a little bit.

"The shadows have returned..." He told me, "And they are very far away from being dead..."

"I should have known..." I said with a sigh as I felt around for one of the poles to lean against. "Pure-bloods are to hard to kill... even if it is by nobles such as Aidou or Shiki..."

"Ichijou-san looked over the bodies and saw that they were only puppets..." Akatsuki explained, "And did some research on the Kamoku blood-line with Kaname-sama..."

"What did they find out?" I asked, curious to know.

"Their ability... is that they can steal any pure-blood or any nobles ability... as long as they have witnessed it with their own eyes..."

"Then that means that you..."

"Had fought them before..." He nodded, "I didn't think about that at the time, because their face had changed..." Akatsuki said, "And so when you came to the dorms a couple of weeks ago, demanding to know where my room was, I was so confused as to why you thought that I had attacked Kiryuu-kun..." The bell rang for lunch to be over, and all the students began to head back to the classrooms. "And now they will be able to use Hanabusa's and Shiki's abilities as well..."

"No..." I said in disbelief.

"There's even more..." He said, "Hioh Shizuka-san... is still alive...."

"Shi...zu...ka...san?" I said gasping in disbelief. _The woman from the market... and the one who ruined Zero's life..._

"So you do know her name..." He said, "Just like how she knows yours..."

"W-what?" I said stepping away from the pole and towards him. "H-how do you know that?"

"Kaname-sama and her spoke through a letter she sent him..." Akatsuki explained, "She brought up your name, and how you have gone against your own words..." I stayed quiet, disblieving it all, "She's in the works with the Kamoku brothers and I think they would like to see _you_dead." I closed my eyes, although it didn't make any difference, and I took it in. "I won't let you be killed, Rikku-kun..."

"I don't plan on being kill either..." I said with a slight nod. "I would like to be the one to kill them... but as Shizuka-san said... I have gone against my words..."

"What does she mean by that?" He asked me, and I soon felt the presense of another, knowing it was Zero, I did not hold back what I was about to say.

"I told Shizuka-san, and Ichiru that _'I have no reason to be afraid of Vampires. That's why, I want to work to be able to live with vampires one day, and also why I refuse to become a vampire hunter in order to protect vampires too.'_ and she replied with saying _'How sweet...'_" I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest, "But I had never thought that my family would have been killed so brutally by vampires... the creatures-people- who have always been so kind to me before..."

"You had no choice..." I heard Zero say as he leaned against the pole that I was leaning on, only on the side of it. "If a vampire- a pure-blood nonetheless- attacks and kills someones family, they have every right to go after them..."

"Zero..." I said turning and looking at him, although I could not see him then, the picture that I had in my head was of him leaning against the pillar, his arms crossed, and an annoyed look on his face at the mention of that person.

"Kiryuu-kun..." Akatsuki said acknowledging Zero.

"Kain-senpai... you need to return to your dormitory. It's against school rules for you to be out when the day class in session." Zero said as he walked towards him. "If you wish to speak to Rikku, then do it on a later note."

"I think I'll take that in mind next time, Mr Prefect." Akatsuki said begining to leave. He then paused, "Rikku-kun... do not let fear get to you..." And that was the last thing he said before a felt someone grab my hand and begin to pull me away.

"Zero... What's wrong?" I asked as he slowed his pace as we were away from Akatsuki.

"You shouldn't leave yourself so open when your around the night class..." He said sounding annoyed, "Especially when you can't see them."

"Akatsuki wouldn't hurt me." I said as he tightened his grip on my hand, displeased with what I said. "I know you heard the part about Shizuka-san being alive..."

"Don't use some honorific with that person..." He said irritated a bit. "You know what she is, and yet you still show so much respect for her even when she wants you _dead_. What are you thinking right now, Rikku?" His hands landed on my face, pushing my bangs back and looking at me. I couldn't see, but I could feel his eyes staring at mine.

"She has every right to want to kill me. I went against what I said, and not she wants revenge... just like you do on her, and I on the Kamoku brothers." I told him simply and he didn't seem pleased with that answer. I let my hands go ontop of his, removing them from my face before giving him a hug, "What happens will happen, and I promise I won't be killed..."

"You better not..." he said hugging me back.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked, breaking the supposive _moment_.

"Uh... no?" I hit him in the arm, "Ow- what was that for?"

"You still need your education, Zero." I told him crossing my arms.

"That hurt..." He said and I could hear him rubbing his arm as the material on his coat moved up and down from his other hand rubbing.

"You get to class, I'll just head back to my dorm." I said turning and walking. "Bye bye."

"You're dorm is in the opposite direction." I stopped in mid-walk and turned around.

"I knew that..." I said starting to walk in the opposite direction. I was suddenly stoped as a hand landed on my shoulder pulling me back a couple of steps. "Zero, I know my way to my dorm!"

"Yeah, but you did not see the pillar that you were about to walk into..." He said. I put my hand out in front of me to see if he was really telling the truth or just making it up. My hand hit, actually it was closer than arms length away and I sighed. "I'll walk you back to your dormitory..." his hand slid down to mine and took it, guiding me away from pillars and towards the dorms.

"I hate being blind..." I mumbled as I felt like a lot cat once again, not knowing where I was going.

* * *

**WOO I got home earlier than I though so I got ANOTHER chapter out! Where are all my girls though!? Where's my reviews?! This makes me sad! :( cry cry cry- okay enough of that! Haha. Well, today was pretty good. I got to spend another lunch day with Katie and she hugged me a lot, and let me link arms with her! I even got to carry her book! :] it makes me happy. :] But it was sad because I found out that I was her ex-lover and I didn't even know about it... how sad is that? Well, this is sort of another filler chapter... sorry... it'll be back soon... but I want some kind of cute romance/jealousy between ZeroRikkuAkatsuki. :] So what do you think of Akatsuki's little crush on Rikku? ALSO I want people to vote on the new poll that is on my profile. It's about Rikku and the story... so unless you want Rikku to be blind for the rest of the story, you better go and vote! :] Well, have a nice weekend, and I'll be back on Sunday if I don't get another chapter out tonight... and I discovered I have Monday off, and so now I'm going to a 13 year old's birthday party. It's my friends' sister, but I think her sister is in love with me, or just really looks up to me a lot (which is weird because she was there when I dressed up as a drunken Hannah Montana in a tea-cup from Beauty and the Beast Musical... good times. :] ) So I'll be going bowling and to the party to also keep my friend company. Have a nice weekend! :]**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:Shi ni Umareta No(What I was born to do)**

_Is it safe to be alone like this?_ I questioned myself as I sat on my bed, holding my knees to me, _Is it safe... with no one around?_

_They are still alive... and she now wants me dead... what have I become? What have I done to become on the wish of death of Shizuka-san... I have never killed a vampire... but I have drawn my blade to one..._ I let out a sigh as I heard my door open.

"Is it okay if I turn on the lights, Rikku-san?"

"If you must, Kaien-san..." I said with a small sigh. It wasn't like it mattered to me. I felt the weight shift on my bed and I knew where he was positioned at.

"You know of Kamoku Kaito and Kamoku Saito's puppet mastering and that they are still alive, correct?" He asked me, sounding serious about it, "And the letter that Shizuka sent to Kaname-kun..."

"I want to return home..." I said suddenly, surprising myself as well as Kaien-san. "I actually want to return back to that place..."

"Do you not worry about how open you would become for an attack?" He asked me, sounding worried.

"I realize that, and if I am meant to die, then so be it. I have broken the promise I made, and it seems the only real reason I'm still at this school is because I have no clue how to get back to my house, especially now that I'm freaking blind..."

"What about Kiryuu-kun?" He asked me and I put my head on my knees. "It may seem like I don't know what's going on, but I am fully aware of it all, Rikku-san..."

"You lie..." I said into my blankets that were over my knees.

"I've watched the way Kiryuu-kun looks at you, and how he protects you..." Kaien-san told me, "And I've seen you two lay asleep next to each other in the others arms..." I could feel the blush coming over my face, but I kept my face hidden in the blankets on my knees. "It's okay, Rikku-san..." He said placing a hand on my head, "You don't have to feel like you have to leave when you have people here that care for you... You are no burden..."

"I'll be eighteen this winter..." I said, "And I feel like I need to move onto the next chapter in life..."

"And what would that be?" He asked me as I set my chin on my knees instead of burying my face.

"I need to know if my sight will be gone forever or for a temporary time... I am not that skilled with being in darkness... and particularly I don't like having to imagine what people must look like... or if I'm going to walk into a wall or not..." I heard him let out a small laugh and I went to punch him but missed. "Dammit..."

"Don't worry, Rikku-san..." He said placing a hand on my shoulder, "Everything will be fine... There's only two more months until the December break... and when the break comes, you'll really be happy when we take our annual family vacation!"

"But I'm not family..."

"You are now... since you set foot on the grounds of Cross Academy and you are an orphan, you instantly become my daughter!" He said placing both hands on me now.

"W-what?!" I said a little freaked out. _I now know why Zero rejects him too... and how I pity Yuuki since she is actually adopted!_

"_Get your hands off her..._"I heard an annoyed voice.

"Ah-ah- Kiryuu-kun!"Kaien-san said suddenly standing from my bed. "I was not expecting you to be here!"

"..." I was guessing Zero was either glaring at Kaien-san or that he just didn't know what to respond. He was probably glaring...

"Well, I must be returning to my office! Have a nice night, Rikku-san! Kiryuu-kun!" He said leaving, and I heard the door close.

"Are you all right? You sound upset about something..." I said as I looked around, unsure of his actual presences.

He sat on the bed and lied back across it, right below where I crossed my legs. "Just the annoying day class girls as usual..." He said finding my hand and taking it in his. "And it still bugs me that Shizuka is still alive... even more that those two are still alive..."

"Don't worry about it... Zero..." I said as he shifted his weight so he was laying on his side.

"You haven't had any blood cravings in a long time, even after your blood was nearly drained..." He informed me.

"I've been having this..." I said showing my water bottle that I had constantly refilled and put two tablets in it each time. "I guess I have to use those since I'm still low on blood."

"That's good... I suppose..." He said brushing back my bangs. They didn't stay in their place long before they fell back to the sides of my face.

"Kaien-san knows..." I said stopping him from saying whatever he was about to say.

"What..." He said sitting up and looking at me.

"Yeah... No one told him... he found out on his own." I said and I could hear small mumbles of curse words flowing from his mouth. I went out and hit him on the back of the head, knocking his hair out of place. "Be nice."

"Are you going to go to bed?" He asked me, pushing the subject of Kaien-san knowing away.

"Yeah... probably..." I told him as I smiled a bit. "You off to do your duty as a prefect for the night?"

"Correct." He said shifting on the bed so he was sitting next to me. "Good-night then..." He said kissing my cheek before I turned my head and captured his lips.

"G'night..." I said as I felt him smile the slightest before leaving my room, closing the door.

The next morning I found myself in Kaien-san's office sitting at the table trying to work on being able to write again without seeing. I heard the door open, but I was to focused to listen to what the discussion was going on. "Thank you..." I heard Kaien-san say before the door closed. "Rikku-san..." I looked up, knowing it was completely useless to me, it made them seem like I was listening. "You have a mission from the hunter's association..."

"What...?" I said as I dropped my pen I was using as I just stared at where I was hoping Kaien-san was standing.

"Here..." he said sliding a paper in front of me.

"It's a piece of paper..." I said picking it up, "Kaien-san! Stop teasing me! I'm blind, I can't read!"

"Oh-Oh! Sorry sorry!" He took the paper from my hand and turned it towards him. "Aikouka Ririkku, we have finally discovered where you have been hiding for the last four months, and have now been able to send you a letter with your mission. We are aware that you have not completed the training as a vampire hunter, but have heard of what skills you have, and have accepted you into the association. Are you pleased with that? Not many are given this exception." I cursed to myself as he read this, "And with that said, you are given this mission..."

"How am I able to complete a mission if I can't even see?!" I said frustrated, this wasn't suppose to happen to me.

"Kiryuu Zero will be accompanying you on this mission as a tag-teamed duo mission, since it would be impossible for only one of you to complete this mission." Kaien continued, "It is to a formal attired party where a large group of level E vampires are hiding out. It will be difficult with the mixture of the humans and the level E's, but only the level E's will be erased from this planet. Kuran Kaname has agreed to go and make sure if anything gets out, that everyones memory will be altered."

"Superb..." I sighed.

"Thank you for accepting this mission as your first. We will hear your report on a later note. Your friends- The hunters Association." Kaien-san said as he folded the paper. "What are you going to do, Rikku-san?"

"I have to do it..." I sighed, "But it goes against everything I ever wanted to do..."

"It's okay Rikku-san..." I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Everything will be all right in the end. And if everything's not all right, it's not the end."

I let out a small laugh, "That's what my mother use to tell me." I smiled remembering her.

"Rikku-san..." I looked up to Kaien-san, although I couldn't see him. "Are you crying?"

* * *

**So it's like midnight right now and I just thought I would post this chapter up. It's officially Sunday, which means in 10 hours I'll be outside playing some street hockey with the guys, and probably getting into a fight with Raul or Ozzy about them hitting my butt with the hockey sticks, and that'd be interesting again, and then at 3 we're all shipping over to the arena to watch a hockey game. It was AWESOME! We won tonight, so I was like YES! For those Idaho people, I'm sorry, but we kicked your ass! :] Is there any hockey fans anyways that read my stories anyways?**


End file.
